Pasión y Poder
by yinory2
Summary: Hinata e Ino tenían un vida normal, una vida que toda chica independientes tiene, pero se verán incluidas en un cambio rotundo cuando sin darse cuenta se ven involucradas con uno de los peores grupos Yakuza que existe en Japón, todo lovque ellas conocían se esfumara desde el momento que conozcan a Uchiha Itachi y Uchiha Shisui... Pareja principal Itahina
1. El Nacimiento de Usagi y Neko

El primer capitulo espero que sea de su agrado

esta es mi primera historia Itahina y espero que les guste

* * *

En la ciudad de Tokio, la vida es algo completamente rutinario, las personas van de un lado a otro haciendo lo que tenían planeado para ese día, no había una rutina diferente en esa gran ciudad, tenia los niveles más altos corporativas, instituciones financieras, universidades y colegios, museos, teatros, y establecimientos comerciales y de entretenimiento de todo Japón. No por nada era considerada por algunas la ciudad más inteligente, pero esa vida era algo que Uchiha Itachi no tenía el placer de experimentar, lo que él conocía como vida era estar metido en su oficina ocupándose de los labores de la empresa familiar, todo con la ayuda de su padre por supuesto, Uchiha Fugaku era el actual líder de la compañía, e Itachi es el heredero del imperio Uchiha, unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos

Adelante- dijo él con un tono de voz suave pero al mismo tiempo profesional y firme

Itachi-sama, tiene una llamada de la señorita Izumi, dice que es importante- dijo su secretaria desde la puerta

Gracias, en seguida la tomo- respondió itachi a la mujer, para luego proceder a tomar la llamada de su amiga de la infancia- Izumi?- pregunto por el altavoz

Itachi-kun!, cuánto tiempo sin oír tu voz que alegría!- respondió una voz muy femenina del otro lado de la línea, muy alegre de escuchar al uchiha

Correcto Izumi, no nos hemos comunicado desde que te fuiste estudiar a Australia, también estoy muy contento de volver a escucharte después de tres años- dijo el azabache dibujando una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro, realmente estaba feliz de poder hablar con su amiga luego de un largo tiempo de separación

Oh!, pues entonces estarás más contento cuando te de la noticia!- exclamo la chica subiendo su tono de voz a uno muy agudo, cualquiera que la escuchara diría que estaba emocionada e impaciente por decirlo

Noticia?, cual noticia?- pregunto Itachi muy curioso por saber que le causaba tanta emoción a la chica

Bueno, pues resulta que ahora mismo estoy en el Jet de mi padre a 30 minutos de Tokio!, sabes lo que significa?!- pregunto Izumi con mucha energía

No te quitare el gusto de que lo digas tú- respondió Itachi sonriendo mientras escuchaba los gritos de su amiga

Itachi-kun!, por fin vuelvo a casa!- grito la chica tan alto que casi deja al azabache sordo

Vaya eso si que es una gran noticia Izumi, dime, quieres que te vaya a recoger?- pregunto el Uchiha recostándose de su silla

Bueno ese era el segundo motivo por el que te llame Itachi-kun, realmente me gustaría que seas la primera persona que me dé la bienvenida a casa- respondió la chica con un tono un tanto avergonzado, cosa que el uchiha no pudo evitar notar

De acuerdo, entonces en 30 minutos iré a recogerte- dijo Itachi justo en el momento que entraba su padre- Entonces hasta entonces- fue lo último que dijo el azabache antes de cortar la llamada y centrar la atención en su padre

Con quien hablabas tan animadamente hijo?- pregunto Fugaku sentándose en una de las sillas frente al escritorio

Con Izumi, al parecer sus estudios por fin terminaron y regresa a Japón, me pidió que la fuera a recoger- respondió Itachi con tono neutral hacia su padre

Esa sí que es una novedad, ya hace tres años que envié a su padre a hacer "ese" trabajo y hasta ahora deciden volver- dijo Fugaku con una mirada tan intimidante que cualquiera podría tomarle miedo, claro que en Itachi no tenía el mismo efecto

Dudo mucho que te tomaras la molestia de venir a mi oficina para hablar sobre el regreso de Izumi, cierto padre?- pregunto Itachi sabiendo que ser directo con su padre era mejor que entablar una conversación con él

Es cierto, vine para notificarte que hoy habrá una reunión con los grupos completos, debemos crear un plan para saber cómo quedarnos con la posición del pilar- respondió Fugaku tornándose más serio de lo que ya estaba

Creí que ya te habías resignado a ese plan padre, cuando el líder Hagoromo eligió a los Senju como sus sucesores los uchiha aun teníamos esperanzas de tomar tan valiosa posición su Madara no hubiera creado la actual enemistad que existen entre nuestras familias- dijo Itachi cruzándose de brazos viendo a su padre con el ceño fruncido

Un Uchiha jamás se resigna Itachi y eso siempre debes tenerlo en cuenta, haremos lo que sea para reclamar lo que por derecho nos pertenece- respondió Fugaku levantándose de su silla elegantemente y caminando hacia la puerta- Asegúrate de llegar a tiempo- dijo antes de abandonar la oficina de su hijo mayor

Lo único que Itachi podía hacer era suspirar pesadamente, realmente la vida que tenia no podía ser peor que ahora, al parecer lo único bueno era que Izumi regresaba y eso lo reconfortaba de cierta manera, su primo Shisui últimamente estaba muy ocupado con sus propios problemas como para llamarlo, claro que los problemas para él eran definidos como "Amantes insatisfechas y locas de deseo por él", el espíritu libre e independiente de su primo era algo que envidiaba, aunque la parte de tener amantes no era lo suyo, no podía evitar preguntarse cómo se sentiría estar con una mujer, debido a sus responsabilidades no ha tenido tiempo para su vida privada, y estaba comenzando a considerar empezar de una vez la búsqueda de una mujer

Pero tenía muy claro que la cosa sería difícil ya que después de todo él era Uchiha Itachi, hijo de Uchiha Fugaku, y futuro líder uno de los grupos Yakuza más temidos de Japón, que clase de mujer le gustaría estar con él? O formulando mejor la pregunta ¿Realmente existiría una mujer asi?

Achu!, l-lo siento- se disculpo una joven limpiando su nariz luego de estornudar

Oh vaya, estornudar de repente significa que alguien debe estar pensando en ti hinata!- dijo su amiga con una mirada picara mientras tomaba una bandeja de comida

Ino!, por favor n-no digas cosas como esas!- le reprendió la peliazul muy sonrojada por el comentario de su mejor amiga

Porque no?, además hinata es la camarera más popular del restaurante, estoy casi celosa, de no ser porque soy la segunda más popular- respondió la chica rubia de ojos azules con una sonrisa juguetona

Ino- dijo hinata suspirando tras lo dicho por su amiga, para luego tomar su bandeja de comida y llevarla a su mesa

El "Restaurante Belleza Lunar" era uno de los restaurantes más caros, lujosos y populares de Tokio, su horario de trabajo era completamente nocturna, de allí su famoso y conocido nombre "Belleza Lunar", su comida de alta calidad lo convirtieron en un cinco estrellas, y las críticas sobre él eran siempre positivas, pero lo que más resaltaba era el servicio de sus hermosas meseras, "Belleza Lunar" era el nombre apropiado para el sitio ya que la mayoría de sus empleados eran mujeres, todas con una belleza que las hacia únicas y muy entretenidas para los visitantes, los hombre ricos eran los más habituales, y también los que Hinata e Ino preferían no atender, ya que después de todo ellas dos eran las más deseadas de todas las meseras, más de una vez intentaron comprarlas ofreciéndoles cantidades de dinero y lujos que no serian capaces de conseguir si no trabajaban por los menos 2 años más, pero ellas como toda mujer con dignidad y amor propio se negaron golpeándolos con las bandejas de comida en la cabeza

Viejo sucio!- dijo Ino llegando muy frustrada a su gabinete

Vamos ino, no es de extrañarse que nos pasen cosas como estas- respondió hinata sonriendo por la actitud de su amiga, la verdad era que ella estaba igual de molesta, pero sabia disimularlo muy bien

Hmp!, por esto es que pienso cambiar de trabajo!- sentencio la rubia mientras se quitaba su uniforme rápidamente

Cómo?!, ino porque no me comentaste nada?- pregunto la peliazul viendo a su amigo con tristeza

Bueno tenía pensado pedirte que te fueras a trabajar conmigo, pero conociéndote como lo hago sabía que no te gustaría así que mejor lo deje pasar, pero no te preocupes me asignaron al turno de día ósea que por las noches puedo seguir trabajando aquí contigo- explico la rubia sonriendo mientras abrazaba a su amiga fuertemente

Pero pareces llevar algo de prisa, tiene que ver con tu nuevo trabajo?- pregunto hinata viendo a su amiga con curiosidad, realmente quería saber qué clase de trabajo tenia Ino

Si, bueno la verdad es que hoy estoy haciendo una excepción de horario…. Lo que sucede es que estoy trabajando como paparazzi- susurro Ino en la oreja de su amiga muy discretamente

Como que?!- grito hinata siendo silenciada por su amiga rápidamente- Pero Ino n-no crees que es m-muy peligroso, si te descubren puedes meterte en problemas!- expreso la peliazul muy asustada y preocupada por su amiga

Tranquila Hinata aun estoy a prueba, debo de admitir que no estoy segura de poder superarlo sin ayuda, pero nadie quiere trabajar conmigo- respondió Ino sentándose fuertemente en una de las sillas del lugar

Pero porque?, Ino no tienes compañeros en tu trabajo?- preguntaba Hinata sentándose a su lado esperando una respuesta por parte de la rubia

Si tengo muchos compañeros Hinata, solo que el objetivo de mi prueba es algo… suicida- declaro la rubia con algo de miedo y duda en su tono de voz- tengo que recopilar información sobre las empresas Uchiha y su posible conexión con el bajo mundo- confeso Ino a su amiga más seria que nunca

U-Uchiha?, las empresas Uchiha?!, Ino por favor dime que es una broma- suplico Hinata a su amiga sujetándola fuertemente del brazo

Sabes que me gustaría decirte que si Hina, pero es la verdad- respondió la rubia tomando a su amiga por los hombros

Ino no lo hagas, sabes quienes son los Uchihas?!, es una familia muy poderosa si te descubren son capaces de hacerte cualquier cosa!, además me acabas decir que es posible que tengan conexiones con… el bajo mundo- susurro lo ultimo con mucha precaución la peliazul porque ya estaba lo suficientemente asustada

Hina todos en Tokio saben quiénes son los Uchihas, pero es lo que tengo que hacer si quiero conseguir este trabajo, no sabes cuánto podría ganar para pagar la universidad… ven a trabajar conmigo- propuso repentinamente la rubia viendo a su amiga fijamente

Que?- Hinata estaba sorprendida por lo dicho por su amiga- Ino eso es muy repentino- decía la peliazul bajando su mirada

Hay vamos Hinata, tampoco es como si te estuviera pidiendo matrimonio, solo te pido que por favor trabajes conmigo "otra vez"- explico la rubia riendo ante la reacción de su amiga

B-Bueno como lo has dicho no me gusta meterme en la vida privada de otros, así que tal vez el ser paparazzi no sea lo mío- respondió Hinata sonrojándose al mismo tiempo que jugaba con los dedos

Hinata, ayúdame a completar la prueba y le hablare a mi jefe de ti, estoy segura que te aceptara inmediatamente!- exclamo Ino muy emocionada por que su amiga le diera un "si"

P-Pero estamos hablando de las empresas Uchihas, no será fácil entra allí- dijo Hinata a su amiga quien seguía sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar

Eso déjamelo a mí!- grito la rubia muy entusiasmada, realmente iban a hacer algo muy loco

Luego de esa extraña e inesperada conversación con su amiga, Hinata no podía creer que ahora se encontrara en una tienda comprando ropa negra como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, y eso no es todo, la forma en la que las vendedoras y clientas del lugar las veían era algo que la hacía sentir avergonzada, pero luego cayó en cuenta que todo eso era por ayudar a su amiga, no le importaba para nada lo que pensaran los demás de ella, nadie como hinata conocía a Ino como ella y sabia que cuando se le metía una idea a la cabeza no existía ser en el mundo capaz de hacerla cambiar de opinión

Bien, ahora las mascaras!- sentencio la rubia ojos azules al terminar de pagar la ropa

M-Mascaras?- pregunto Hinata confundida por lo dicho por su amiga

Mascaras hinata!, no creías que nos íbamos a infiltrar en una de las empresas más poderosas de Japón sin ocultar nuestras identidades, verdad?- dijo Ino cruzándose de brazos como si lo que había dicho fue lo más obvio del mundo, que si lo era

Pero donde conseguiremos mascaras a esta hora de la noche?- pregunto la chica de ojos blancos con expresión de curiosidad

Hina te dije que me dejaras todo a mí, no es así?- respondió Ino sonriendo de una forma divertida hacia su amiga

De acuerdo- dijo Hinata no muy convencida de permitir que su amiga tomara el control

Después de caminar por unos minutos, la peliazul se dio cuenta que se estaban dirigiendo hacia las empresas Uchiha, no pudo evitar sentirse muy nerviosa hasta el punto que casi le decía a Ino que cambiaba de opinión y quería volver a casa, pero un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar, era como si algo la obligara a seguir a su amiga a donde sea que fueran, al final de la calle pudo distinguir a una persona aparada viéndolas a ellas fijamente, Hinata no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a hacia su amiga, pero se sorprendió que ella sonreía ampliamente y luego agitaba su mano a manera de saludo, regreso su mirada a la persona frente a ellas y ya que estaban más cerca pudo ver de quien se trataba

Shikamaru tienes mucho tiempo esperando?!- pregunto Ino terminando de acercarse a su amigo de la infancia

Realmente no, pero eres una problemática Ino, no tengo idea de que vas a hacer esta vez, pero algo me dice que será algo realmente molesto- dijo el pelinegro con un peinado muy singular al estilo piña

Oye deja ya de criticar!, trajiste lo que te pedí?- pregunto la rubia frunciendo el ceño por el comentario del Nara

Si aquí están las mascaras que necesitabas, esto a si muy problemático- respondió el chico extendiendo una bolsa a la rubia, quien la recibió muy emocionada, pero luego noto que su amiga no venia sola- Por favor dime que Hinata no está involucrada en lo que sea que vas a hacer- dijo el Nara viendo a su amiga con una mueca de fastidio

S-Shikamaru-kun yo acepte a-ayudar a Ino voluntariamente- hablo Hinata por primera vez desde que se encontraron con el chico de cabello negro

Ya veo, pero conociendo a esta problemática rubia no me sorprendería que me dijeras que te está obligando- dijo Shikamaru introduciendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta

Si si claro, disculpa Shikamaru pero Hina y yo tenemos algo muy importante que hacer- dijo Ino tomando a la peliazul de la muñeca y literalmente arrastrándola- Gracias por las mascaras!- grito a lo lejos la rubia mientras corrían hasta que desaparecieron de la vista del chico

Shikamaru solo pudo suspirar y murmurar un pequeño " _Problemático_ " y se fue de regreso a su casa. Mientras tanto en un callejón no muy lejos un par de chicas se despojaban de sus prendas y se colocaban rápidamente un traje de cuero negro sumamente ajustado, cosa que a cierta peliazul le incomodaba ya que nunca estuvo acostumbrada a usar ropas que resaltaran su figura femenina, luego de terminar su cambio de atuendo, las chica escondieron muy bien sus pertenencias y la rubia de ojos azules tomo la bolsa que anteriormente le había entregado su amigo, más una maleta cuyo contenido le causo curiosidad a Hinata

De acuerdo Hinata escúchame bien, a partir de este momento dejaremos de ser Ino y Hinata okey?- dijo la rubia viendo a su amiga fijamente, tanto que la hizo poner nerviosa- Considéranos como espías, ladronas o tal vez ambas cosas, pero nuestro objetivo es entrar en ese enorme edificio de alta seguridad y reunir tanta información valiosa como sea posible- explico Ino señalando el gran edificio en el que estaban a punto de entrar- toma, desde el instante que te coloques esa mascara tu nombre será "Usagi" y el mío será "Neko"- Ino le entrego una máscara a Hinata que tenia forma de conejo y era capaz de taparle por completo la cara, la de la rubia tenia la misma capacidad pero al contrario esta tenia forma de gato

De acuerdo- respondió la peliazul colocándose lentamente la máscara, durante un segundo dentro de su corazón hinata sentía como si algo completamente desconocido para ella estaba apareciendo, y tal como dijo Ino, ahora había dejado de ser Hinata, aquella que tartamudeaba, y era tímida con todos (excepto con ino claro), ahora se había transformado en alguien diferente

Aparece que estamos listas- dijo Ino ya con su máscara puesta, la rubia no era diferente a la peliazul, ambas sintieron que habían dejado algo muy importante atrás, sin embargo no había duda en su voz, tampoco en la de Hinata, ahora eran dos chicas con un solo objetivo y ese era descubrir quienes eran realmente los Uchiha

Pero lo que ellas ignoraban era algo de suma importancia, algo que ni ellas misma se imaginaban, como podían hacerlo, en ese momento solo eran novatas, ese era el principio de algo grande, el inicio de una Era, en la que los uchiha y todo grupo Yakuza existente en Japón recordarían por siempre y para siempre, porque desde el momento en que esas dos chicas cuyas vidas eran completamente normales hace 24 horas, se habían convertido en algo oscuro, en el terremoto que sacudiría a los habitantes del bajo mundo, porque allí, dentro de un callejón oscuro, en alguna parte de la ciudad de Tokio, nacieron las futuras líderes del crimen, la trampa y tiranía, las peores enemigas de cualquiera que fue un Yakuza, y sus nombres son…

La Muerte De Ojos Blancos **_"Usagi"_** y La Gata Del Infierno **_"Neko"_**

Esto es solo el principio…

* * *

Okey como ya dije es mi primero historia Itahina asi que por favor espero que entiendan que las pernalidades de algunos personajes seran cambiadas deacuerdo siga la historia, no se si sera una historia larga o corta todavia no tengo definidos los capitulos asi que hay que tener paciencia.

Tambien se que mi historia sasuhina no la he actualizado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no se preocupen cuando suba el segundo capitulo de esta historia tambien subire el de sasuhina que dara inicio a un nuevo arco para la historia.

bueno sin más que decir espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus comentarios por favor me gustaria saber que tal les parecio


	2. Contacto Visual

**Hola aqui estoy de nuevo con el segundo capitulo de esta nueva historia disfrútenla**

* * *

Hinata ahora convertida en Usagi, estaba curiosa por saber que era lo que contenía el extraño maletín que había sacado su amiga, la peliazul sabia que debían estar preparadas para cualquier cosa, pero infiltrarse en una empresa vigilada hasta por debajo de las piedras no era cosa que hicieran todos los días, Ino y ella estaban a punto de cometer suicidio y aun sabiendo eso no se detenían por nada, solo eran dos par de novatas tratando de demostrar que tenían lo necesario para ser paparrazi, bueno aunque ella en su caso lo hacia por ayudar a su mejor amiga

De acuerdo Hina ahora te entregaré tus equipos- dijo Uno abriendo el misterioso maletín revelando su contenido, eran herramientas ficticias demasiado reales, ganchos para escalar, bolas de humo, cuchillos que se podían camuflar fácilmente, lentes con visión infrarroja, y muchas cosas más

I-Ino de donde sacaste todas esas cosas?- pregunto hinata recibiendo lo que su amiga le extendía y colocándolo en su traje

Tengo muchos amigos Hinata, unos me deben inmensos favores-respondió la rubia equipándose al igual que la ojiperla- Así que no te preocupes por estropearlos, estas cosas fueron un regalo, existe otra persona a parte de ti que conoce sobre mi nuevo trabajo- Explico Ino terminando de arreglarse y comprobando que su mascara estuviera bien ajustada

Esto es una locura- susurro Hinata negando con su cabeza y dirigiendo su atención al edificio de los uchiha- Y-Y como vamos a e-entrar Ino?- pregunto la peliazul viendo esta vez a su amiga

Tachan!- grito la chica con mascara de gato extendiendo un enorme papel frente a su cara- No te mencione que antes de todo esto ya había hecho mi propia investigación sobre el edificio?- pregunto la rubia sonriente a su amiga recibiendo una negación de su parte- Bueno la verdad es que esta pensando infiltrarme yo sola ya que nadie quería ayudarme, así que estuve una semana completa tratando de contactar a los trabajadores que estuvieron presentes durante la construcción del edificio- Explico la chica viendo como su amiga se tensaba ante lo dicho, la rubia pensaba que si ahora mismo pudiera ver la cara de Hinata habría estallado en risas- Era de esperarse que al principio se negaran a entregarme una copia de los planos del edificio, así que tuve que ahorra una cantidad inmensa de dinero para poder convencerlos- Ino aun se sentía furiosa ya que les tuvo que entregar los ahorros de toda su vida

No es muy arriesgado, podrían delatarnos Ino- respondió Hinata algo preocupada de tan solo imaginarse que las agarraran con las manos en la masa

Tranquila, les dije que si me delataban les ibaa contar todo a los Uchiha y decirle que fueron ellos los que me vendieron el plano- dijo Ino muy emocionada tratando de contagiar a su amiga ya que pudo notar que estas a solo unos segundos de echarse para atrás

P-Preparaste todo muy bien, no Ino?- dijo Hinata sintiendo que la energía de su amiga se colaba dentro de ella haciéndola sentir diferente

Bueno tal y como dije es un plan suicida, tenemos que estar preparadas para cualquier cosa- respondió la rubia sacando por ultimo unos pequeños radios comunicadores de oído, extendiéndole uno a la peliazul

Sabes que entrar siempre es lo fácil, pero el Salir es otra historia- dijo Hinata recibiendo el radio y colocándoselo muy bien para que no se cayera

Si lo se, pero estaremos más que preparadas- respondió Ino agachándose para observar detalladamente el plano- Mira, según esto hay cámaras de vigilancia a ambos lados de la puerta principal, pero el detalle es que todas son de muy corto alcance, no se puede distinguir muy bien a quien entra o sale si no estas a medio metro de la puerta, son como identificadores para ellos- explico la rubia señalando cada parte del plano y estudiándolo muy bien

Y que tal si vamos por aquí- hablo sorpresivamente Hinata señalando las calles que rodeaban el edificio- esta Esquina no esta muy lejos de nosotras, si cruzamos allí llegaríamos al lado norte del edificio, según esto allí existe un enorme conducto de ventilación- explico la ojiperla asombrando de sobre manera a su amiga rubia que la escuchaba atentamente

Si, tienes razón, eso conductos son como pasadizos que conectan todas las oficinas del lugar, nos sera fácil entrar por allí, Hinata eres una genio!- expreso Ino abrazando a su amiga felizmente como si la hubiera ayudado a pasar un examen

Entonces- dijo Hinata separándose lentamente de su amiga- No perdamos más tiempo Neko!- decía la chica al mismo tiempo que se colocaba de pie firmemente

Vamos a por ellos, Usagi!- respondió La rubia colocándose también de pie viendo fijamente su objetivo

Dada la conversación por terminada, Neko y Usagi comenzaron su trayecto hacia el edificio de alta seguridad, ambas saltaban de tejado en tejado ágilmente como si fueran unas ninjas, recordaban que en la escuela ellas dos tenían el mejor promedio en gimnasia convirtiéndose en representantes de la institución en variados eventos, tal parecer no habían perdido el toque después de tanto tiempo. Al llegar a la esquina acordada ambas chica se miraron entre si y asintieron, sabían que ya no había vuela atrás, así que dispararon sus ganchos de muñecas hacia el tejado que estaba cruzando la calle y saltaron columpiándose hacia el otro lado aterrizando elegantemente, luego continuaron su camino hasta llegar al lado norte del edificio, pero había un problema...

No podemos disparar los ganchos aqui es una calle abierta, no lograremos cruzar sin ser vistas- dijo neko (Ino) dejando caer sus hombros en señal de derrota

Neko!, no hicimos todo esto para rendirnos cuando nisiquiera hemos puesto un solo pie en el edificio- respondió Usagi (Hinata) viendo a su amiga casi con un sentimiento de fracaso- Hay que intentarlo...- dijo la peliazul parándose el la orilla del tejado

Espera Usagi que vas a...- grito Neko viendo como su amiga saltaba de la orilla y aterrizo encima de un auto en movimiento y luego salto hacia otro y otro, así continuó hasta que llego al otro lado de la calle haciéndole señales a neko para que la siguiera- Me esta diciendo que haga lo mismo que ella?- murmuro Neko viendo hacia abajo y luego hacia su amiga- Esto es una locura... Pero me gusta- Neko sin titubear se paro en la orilla del tejado y al igual que Usagi dio un gran salto que aterrizo encima de un auto que iba pasando, tal y como si estuviera cruzando un puente la rubia saltaba de auto en auto hasta llegar a su compañera

Y bien?- pregunto Usagi con ambos brazos en las caderas y un tono de burla en su voz

Estuvo genial, hay que hacerlo otra vez!- respondió Neko saltando emocionada como si de una niña se tratara

Creo que con hacerlo una vez esta bien- respondió Usagi levantando las manos nerviosamente ante lo dicho por su amiga

Pero realmente me sorprendí que fueras tu la que salto primero Hinata, no conocía ese lado de ti- dijo Neko acercándose a su amiga divirtiendose por como reaccionaba la chica- Quien iba a pensar que tuvieras tal Espíritu Libre escondido dentro de ti- Neko no podía verlo pero juraría que detrás de esa mascara había una Hinata roja como un tomate

S-Solo hago lo que dijiste, ahora soy Usagi no Hinata- respondió la peliazul jugando con sus dedos tímidamente

Si tienes razón- neko no podía aguantar la risa, pero se vio interrumpida cuando vio algo...- Eso es!, allí esta el conducto de ventilación- dijo la rubia señalando hacia un sitio en especifico

Bien, ahora solo debemos ver por donde ir para no perdernos- respondió Usagi sacando en plano nuevamente- hay alguna oficina en especifico en la que quieras husmear?- pregunto la peliazul de forma divertida

Ahora que lo preguntas si!- respondió Neko acercándose a su amiga- Esta!, la oficina de Uchiha Fugaku- dijo señalando el sitio donde se encontraba dicho lugar- Pero como todos los dueños de empresas su oficina siempre esta en la parte más alta del edificio, lo que hará que nos tardemos- expreso la rubia cruzándose de brazos a manera pensativa

No del todo, si vamos por este camino a través de los conductos saldremos justo donde esta el ascensor, con algo de suerte alguien necesitara ir al ultimo piso- explico Usagi señalando el camino en el plano como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo

Ya te dije que eres una genio?- pregunto Neko abrazando fuertemente a la peliazul

Ya es la segunda vez que melo dices- respondió Usagi con gran dificultad- N-Neko no p-puedo respirar- dijo casi sin aliento

Lo siento, pero entonces no perdamos más el tiempo, andando- sentencio la rubia soltando a su amiga, para luego proceder a quitar la rejilla que les bloqueaba la entrada

Tal y como habían acordado al entrar en los conductos siguieron un camino en especifico, dando vueltas y cruzando tal y como les indicaba el plano, Usagi y Neko estuvieron así unos 3 minutos hasta que por fin encontraron la salida, al remover la rejilla se podía ver que habían conseguido entrar en el paso del ascensor, saltando hacia el cable que sostenía la gran caja de metal ambas chicas aterrizaron silenciosamente sobre el artefacto justo en el momento que comenzaba a moverse, las dos se sonrieron al mismo tiempo que se dieron cuenta que iban hacia arriba, justo a donde ellas se dirigían, luego de unos segundos el ascensor se detuvo y las chicas se colocaron en cuclillas

Solo hay cuatro personas, en cuanto salgan bajaremos antes de que las puertas se cierren- susurro Neko a su amiga quien asintió a lo dicho, en cuanto las puertas se abrieron y los que estaban dentro salieron las jóvenes estaban listas- Ahora!- dijo la rubia sacando de un tirón la tapa de arriba y bajo a toda velocidad seguida de Usagi

Ah!-de repente se escucho un pequeño grito de parte de Usagi, cosa a que preocupo a Neko- M-Mi mano- dijo con gran dolor mientras tomaba su mano con la otra

Estas bien?- pregunto la rubia acercándose a su amiga

E-Estoy bien, solo fue un pequeño golpe es todo- respondió la peliazul revisando si no tenia algún otro daño- continuemos- expreso a su amiga, quien no muy convencida asintió a lo dicho

Las chicas corrieron a través del pasillo evitando ágilmente a todo aquel que se encontraban en el camino, al final del piso encontraron una gran puerta que tenia un letrero de plata que decía " _Uchiha Fugaku_ ", sin pensarlo dos veces ambas entraron con sigilo y cerraron la puerta con seguro, al no haber más nadie se sacaron las mascaras con algo de alivio

Lo conseguimos Hinata!- grito Uno muy emocionada porque habían logrado con existo lo que muchos pensaban que era un suicidio

Shhh!, I-Ino por favor aun no t-tenemos éxito del todo, no grites p-por favor vas a h-hacer que nos descubran- dijo Hinata tomando a su amiga por los hombros y tapándole la boca con urgencia

Lo siento- se disculpo la rubia hablando esta vez con un tono más bajo- Pero mira todo esto Hinata!, sabes cuantos darían lo que fuera por saber que secretos guarda esta oficina?!- pregunto la rubia mientras se sentaba escandalosamente en la silla del gran líder Uchiha

Hinata estaba paralizada, ya que se había dado cuenta que todo lo que decía su amiga era cierto, la gran empresa Uchiha debía guardar infinidad de secretos, tantos que muchos darían lo que fuera, incluso hacer realidad hasta el sueña más imposible con tal de saberlos, no quería admitirlo en voz baja que al igual que Ino, un sentimiento de emoción tal vez causa de la adrenalina, estaba floreciendo en su corazón, no podía evitar pensar lo mucho que ganarían vendiendo esa información a alguien que la necesitara, simplemente lo comenzaba a considerar seriamente, ya que todo eso seria una gran ayuda para su madre y hermana

Nos te quedas allí Hina!, ven Revisemos juntas- dijo Ino jalando a su amiga por la muñeca hasta el estante de los archivos- revisa estos archivos y toma le foto a lo que creas importante- expreso la rubia mientras ella se dirigían a la computadora del lugar

Muy veamos- susurro la peliazul abriendo el primer gabinete y sacando una carpeta, como era de esperarse su expresión poco a poco fue cambiando mientras leia- E-Esto es...- la chica saco una pequeña cámara portátil y comenzó a sacar fotos a todas las hojas, lo mismo fue con la siguiente carpeta, no había nada en ese gabinete que no fuera información valiosa

Todos tenían datos importantes de sus movidas en el mundo de los negocios, contratos auténticos con firmas y todo sobre los millones y millones de yenes que gastaban para conseguir su alto estatus en Japón, también estaban los horarios de traslado de dinero sucio de un almacén a otro, todos de propiedad uchiha, y como si eso no fue suficiente, Hinata descubrió un papel que decía y confirmaba la alianza que tenían los Uchiha con otro grupo Yakuza, los Akatsuk. Hinata solo podía tomar y tomar fotos una y otra vez a toda carpeta que sacaba de ese gabinete, sin duda si ella perteneciera al bajo mundo ahora mismo toda esa información que tenia en sus manos seria oro a sus ojos, luego de terminar de vaciar el enorme pilar de metal se dirigió hacia su amiga, que tenia la misma expresión que ella hace unos minutos

Ino no c-creerás todo lo que había e-en ese g-gabinete- dijo la peliazul acercándose a su amiga que no despegaba la vista del ordenador

No creerás tú lo que hay en esta computadora Hina!- expreso Ino alzando un poco el tono de voz- Aquí están todas sus movidas en el extrangero, todas! No falta ni una sola!- decía la rubia mientras hacia varias click en el equipo-No podemos ir de aquí sin estos datos amiga- sentencio la rubia mientras sacaba un pequeño disco duro de su bolso de cadera y lo conecto a la pc

De prisa Ino, debemos irnos o Uchiha Fugaku podría volver y encontrarnos aquí- dijo Hinata recogiendo todas sus cosas y guardando especialmente la cámara portátil, todo para luego proceder a ordenar de nuevo el gabinete que había husmeando, necesitaban aparentar que nada había pasado

Ya casi esta...- decía Ino sin dejar de ver la pantalla como si algo la hipnotizada, luego de unos segundos un aviso en el equipo " _Traslado de Datos Completado_ "- Listo!, Hinata larguemonos de aquí- dijo la rubia recogiendo sus cosas y colocándose la mascara al igual que Hinata

 _Te digo Shisui que puedes verla más tarde_ \- se escucho una voz del otro lado de la puerta que al mismo tiempo se abría, las chicas no hicieron más que quedarse paralizadas

Pero... Es una chica realmente sexy, no puedes esperar que yo...- De pronto en la oficina entraron Uchiha Itachi y Uchiha Shisui

Todos se quedaron viéndose unos a otros, ellos a ellas, y ellas a ellos, nadie sabian que hacer o decir, los jóvenes Uchihas solo venían a informales algo importante al líder, pero en cambio a eso se encuentran con dos chicas de trajes especiales y mascaras cubriendo sus rostros, ese era una escena que no se veía todos los días, sabia que su padre tenia muchos enemigos, y varios ya han intentado de todo por conseguir los secretos de la familia, hasta ahora nadie lo había conseguido, _HASTA AHORA_

Quienes son ustedes?- preguntó Itachi frunciendo el ceño al hablar, shisui por su parte seguía mudo

 _Maldición_ \- pensó Ino al ver que habían sido descubiertas y lo peor de todo es...

Que habían hecho contacto visual...

Con el enemigo...

* * *

 **Nota Final:**

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy, y tal como prometí actualice mis dos historia, la sasuhina y esta Itahina, espero que haya sido de su agrado y dejen sus comentarios me gustaría saber que tal les pareció


	3. Escape Casi Perfecto

Nadie podía identificar que tipo de escena era aquella, es decir, dos atractivos Uchihas entran a la oficina del líder de la empresa, y en su lugar encuentran a dos chicas con sus identidades completamente ocultas, y en el escrito de su padre, esa era una escena que no se veía todos los días, como era posible hablar después de semejante shock, y si así estaba él, como estaría su primo, tal vez igual de impresionado que él sin lugar a dudas, no podía evitar fruncir el ceño y preguntarles quienes eran, pero ellas no respondieron, ni siquiera se inmutaron, lo que le hacia sospechar aún más

Vaya, no sabia que el tío Fugaku tuviera estas mañanas, y con dos al mismo tiempo?- dijo Shisui riendo nerviosamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos, no podía creer que dos bellezas misteriosas quisieran divertirse con su tío y no con él

Hmp!- se escucho decir de la enmascarada rubia, cosa que llamo la atención de ambos, sin perder tiempo, Ino saco una pequeña bomba de huma que era del tamaño de una canica, y fuertemente la arrojo al suelo creando una cortina de humo que les permitió escapar

Ooh!...cof...cof... A donde fueron?- pregunto Itachi luego de que se disipara el humo, dejando ver que las dos chicos que las enmascaradas ya no se encontraban en la oficina

Mira allí...- dijo Shisui señalando al conducto de ventilación, la pequeña entrada estaba abierta, lo que les dio a entender que por allí fue por donde entraron y escaparon

Sin pensarlo dos veces los Uchihas salieron a toda prisa de la oficina cuando justamente estaba llegando la secretaria- Que todos los guardias estén alertas y que bloqueen toda salida en el edificio entiendes, tenemos intrusos!- ordeno Itachi con voz firme y grave, la mujer no hizo más que asintir rápidamente para luego salir corriendo a seguridad

A donde crees que se hayan dirigido, lo conductos de ventilación son como un laberinto- dijo Shisui igual de serio que su primo viendo hacia el techo

Si pudieron entran a la oficina de mi padre a través de ellos, entonces deben tener algún mapa que las guíe- respondió Itachi analizando la situación cuidadosamente sin perder algún detalle

Shh!... escucha- susurro su primo acercándose a él sigilosamente, luego de que hicieron silencio escucharon como unos pequeños ruidos provenían de encima de ellos, no había duda las habían encontrado- Por aquí rápido...- susurro Shisui siguiendo el ruido del techo junto a su primo

Mientras tanto en el estrecho espacio de los conductos Ino y Hinata estaban al borde de un ataque de pánico- Neko nos descubrieron y ahora que hacemos?- pregunto Usagi (Hinata) mientras seguía a su amiga desde atrás, estaba que lloraba del miedo que le estaba invadiendo, como era posible que terminaran en esa situación

No lo se Usagi, pero lo que si se es que no podemos dejar que nos atrapen- respondió Neko sin dejar de avanzar, al igual que su amiga Ino estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, no contaba con que las descubrieran tan fácilmente, debía pensar en algo y rápido

Neko...- escucho el llamo de su amiga que se había detenido frente a una de las rejillas que permitían la visión hacia afuera- Nos están siguiendo!- susurro Hinata viendo levemente a los dos Uchiha que las habían atrapado con las manos en la masa, siguiéndolas aun cuando estaban en los conductos

Mira, adelante- dijo Ino llamando la atención quien le hizo caso- El camino de divide...- expreso la rubia deteniéndose en una de las esquinas

Neko no querrás sugerir que nos separemos verdad?- pregunto Usagi por lo bajo mientras alcanzaba a su amiga en el cruce

Escucha se que es una locura, pero juntas no podremos perderlos, debemos separarnos, así ellos harán los mismo y podremos vencerlos individualmente- explico la rubia su amiga mientras la tomaba por los hombros para tranquilizarla, era suicidio para ellas dos, pero si no lo intentaban no podrían lograrlo

Y si no lo conseguimos y terminan atrapandonos?- pregunto Usagi un poco más calmada y de regreso a sus cabales

Usagi, tu y yo llegamos hasta aquí y no nos vamos a rendir, recuerdas cuando allá afuera cuando la que estaba a punto de rendirse era yo?-pregunto la chica viendo a su amiga fijamente aunque la mascara le estorbaba, la peliazul asintió- fuiste tu la que me dijo que no me rindiera cuando ya habíamos llegado tan lejos... Debemos ser fuertes, somos Usagi y Neko no vamos a dejar que nada nos detenga, Ino y Hinata deben desaparecer por ahora- expreso la rubia cambiando el tono de su voz a una voz madura y seductora al mismo tiempo

Tienes razón- respondió la peliazul sintiendo que algo le invadía el corazón, no sabia que era exactamente, pero se dejo llevar- Vamos a escapar de aquí Neko, nos vemos afuera en el punto de partida- dijo Usagi con voz firme al igual que su amiga

Dejemosles un buen recuerdo de quienes somos- dijo Neko recibiendo un asentimiento por Usagi. Si perder más tiempo ambas chicas sin mirar hacia atrás tomaron caminos diferentes y gatearon lo más rápido que podían

Se están separando!- dijo Itachi al escuchar que el sonido se dividía por lugares diferente- Tu sigue por allá, yo lo haré por aquí- sentencio el Uchiha corriendo hacia la derecha y su primo lo hacia por la izquierda

Usagi aumentaba la velocidad radicalmente, debía hacer a toda costa que alguno de esos Uchiha la siguiera por una dirección diferente, era arriesgado pero no iba a dejar la atraparan a ella y a su mejor amiga, ahora mismo la peliazul sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas, sin duda comenzaba a agradarle esa sensación, sentía que alguien se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo, dejándose llevar sin oponer resistencia, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo por debajo de su mascara, podía ser una espía, una ladrona o ambas al mismo tiempo, pero sin duda lo había nada que se comparaba con eso, sin darse cuenta, Usagi llego a un callejón sin salido, y su única esperanza era la rejilla delante de ella, pero sabia que allí afuera la espera cierto Uchiha

Se detuvo, es el fin del camino- pensó Itachi jadeando por tanto correr por los pasillos, por fin la había acorralado, estaban en un pasillo sin salida y no había ninguna otra vía de escape para la intrusa

Itachi-sama!, ya estamos aquí- escucho decir a sus espaldas a uno de los guardias de seguridad, seguido de él aparecieron muchos hombres vestidos de negro, ahora si la enmascarada no tenia escapatoria, estaba rodeada y sin otra opción más que rendirse

Te sugiero que bajes y te entregues de forma pacifica!- dijo Itachi viendo hacia el techo como su estuviera listo para cualquier repuesta que le diera la chica encima de ellos, los hombres a su espalda lo vieron de una manera un poco rara, ¿A quien le hablaba su joven jefe?

De repente la rejilla de la ventilación cayo de forma brusca al suelo, haciendo que todos los hombres, excepto Itachi, sacaran sus armas y apuntaran a la abertura del techo, todos estaban ansiosos y nerviosos, querían ver con sus propios ojos a aquella persona que había conseguido infiltrase al edificio, nunca antes ocurrido algo así, y estaban seguros que debería de tratarse de alguien con una inteligencia sin igual, pero antes de que pudieran seguir sacando conclusiones, una pequeña esfera salio de la entrada a la ventilación, y rodó hasta ellos, Itachi sabia lo que era

Al suelo!- grito el Uchiha a sus hombres cubriendo la nariz, pero ya era tarde, la esfera exploto creando una gran nube de humo muy denso al igual que en la oficina de su padre

Usagi bajo de un salto de la ventilación y se adentro a la nube de humo que invadía el pasillo, muchos de los hombres estaban cegados por la cortina y otros estaban tratando de respirar, la peliazul no podía perder esa oportunidad, la chica recordó las clases de defensa personal que había tomado con su mejor amigo hace algún tiempo, ya era hora de probar si había resultados, sin más preámbulos, la peliazul se lanzo al ataque en contra de aquellos hombres, daba patadas, puñetazos, movimientos ágiles que le permitían dejar inconsciente a tres hombres al mismo tiempo, todos los guardias estaban desorientados, no podían defenderse de alguien que no podían ver, sin embargo Usagi tenia puesto unos Lentes especiales (regalo de su amiga) que le permitía ver a través del humo, poco a poco los hombres iban cayendo a medida que el humo se disipaba, Usagi no dejaba de pelear, sentía como la adrenalina la invadía y le hacia disfrutar del momento, cuando la nube desapareció el show había acabado

Tú...!- escucho decir a sus espalda y se dio vuelta para ver de quien se trataba, era el mismo hombre que le estaba persiguiendo desde la ventilación, Usagi se preguntaba como fue que se había olvidado de él, o como consiguió escapar de ella mientras neutralizaba a sus hombres en el humo, no le dio mucha importancia, ya que se dedico a analizar al hombre detalladamente, era alto, cabello negro, ojos del mismo color, y con un cuerpo muy bien formado, sin dejar de mencionar que era increíblemente apuesto, la peliazul sentía que su corazón se aceleraba mientras más lo examinaba- Que quieres?, porque estabas en la oficina de mi padre y porque huyes?...Quien eres?- pregunto el hombre frunciendo el ceño mientras daba un paso hacia delante

La chica frente a el solto una pequeña risita- Veo que es tu primera vez en esta situación, no te eres el único, yo también soy principiante en estos problemas- respondió la enmascarada peliazul alejándose un paso del Uchiha- Entonces él es el hijo de Uchiha Fugaku- pensó Usagi en sus adentros mientras Itachi se acercaba más y más hacia ella

A que te refieres con eso?- volvió a preguntar el Uchiha dando pasos seguros hacia la chica

Pero cuando estaba a un metro de distancia de ella, se escucharon fuertes pisadas detrás de él, eran más de sus hombres, rápidamente Usagi aprovecho la distracción del pelinegro e intento darle una patada para arrojarlo lejos, pero el Uchiha ágilmente la esquivo, alejándose a una distancia segura- Diablos me esquivo!- pensó la chica muy irritada por haber fallado, antes de echar a correr, vio una vez más al hombre fijamente- Yo no soy una persona que se entrega pacíficamente- dijo ella para luego salir corriendo por el largo pasillo dejando a cierto Uchiha estático en el suelo

Itachi-sama!- grito un hombre acercándose a él, pero detrás de él se encontraba su primo

Itachi estas bien, perdí el rastro de la otra intrusa luego de que encontró el acceso al ascensor a través de la ventilación, ahora podría estar en cualquier piso o incluso ya se escapo- explico Shisui jadeando de tanto correr por los pasillos, después de perder a la enmascarada, le dijo a una de las empleadas que llamara inmediatamente a su tío, la empresa estaba hecha un desastre

Puede que esa haya escapado, pero su amiga continua aquí, debe estar en algún lugar de este piso, debemos revisar todas las oficinas y estar atentos de que no salga de aquí o vaya a otro piso- ordeno el Uchiha a sus hombre y acto seguido se separaron para buscar en todo el lugar

Mientras tanto Usagi se encontraba escondida en una de las oficinas vacías del lugar, debía de pensar en algo pronto, o si no terminaria siendo atrapada por esos horribles Yakuzas, antes de ponerse más nerviosa, su comunicador comenzó a sonar y sin dudarlo abrió el canal

Neko... Neko estas bien?- pregunto la peliazul desesperada mente por recibir respuesta de su amiga

Usagi, si estoy bien, conseguí escapar de ese molesto Uchiha a través del ascensor, pero ahora me encuentro a tres pisos debajo de ti y estoy escuchando a muchos hombres dirigiéndose hacia arriba- respondió la rubia quien aun se encontraba encima del ascensor

Probablemente fue el hijo de Uchiha Fugaku quien los alerto a todos- dijo Usagi guardando silencio cuando escucho pasos fue de la oficina- Neko estoy rodeada, no tengo escapatoria!- susurro la peliazul a su amiga escuchando como los pasos se acercaban más

Espera... Se me acaba de ocurrir algo- dijo Neko captando la atención de su amiga

* * *

 **2 Minutos después...**

Esto es como buscar un aguja en un pajar, Itachi tal vez ya se haya escapado a otro piso- dijo Shisui algo estresado por no conseguir ni una pista de la intrusa

No, algo me dice que continua aquí- respondió el hombre viendo por la ventana fijamente sin pestañear

Oye no falta mucho para que llegue el tío Fugaku, si tienes razón y continúan aquí, con él a nuestro lado será más fácil atraparlas- dijo Shisui acercándose a la salida de la oficina donde estaban, no había sitio que no hurtaran bien

Itachi-sama... Itachi-sama me copia?- preguntó una voz a través de su radio comunicador atado a la cintura

Aquí itachi te copia, la encontraron?- pregunto el Uchiha tomando el radio con su mano acercándose a su primo para que escuchara

Si señor, la intrusa se entrego ella misma, se rindió... Ahora nos encontramos frente al ascensor para llevarla a la planta baja, cambio- respondió el hombre al otro lado de la radio

Muy bien, hicieron un buen trabajo, esperen nuestra llegada abajo, cambio- dijo itachi sintiendo algo así como un alivio en su pecho

Si señor!- fue la respuesta de su subordinado antes de colgar

Vaya, luego de varios minutos de buscarla al final se entrego ella misma- dijo Shisui viendo a su primo algo irritado porque tuvo que buscar en cinco oficinas seguidos para este resultado

Si es cierto, tal vez se dio cuenta que no tenia escapatoria, pero...- de repente itachi no pudo continuar, porque sentía un nudo en la garganta que no lo dejaba, fue entonces que su mente rebobino bruscamente a unos minutos atrás cuando estaba con la intrusa en el pasillo- _Yo no soy una persona que se entrega pacíficamente..._ \- al recordar esas palabras, una pieza en su cabeza hizo click como si hubiera descubierto algo importante

Itachi, que sucede?- pregunto Shisui al ver que su primo se detuvo a mitad de camino

No!... Es una trampa!- grito el Uchiha corriendo por el pasillo a toda velocidad seguido de su primo

Pero no iban a llegar a tiempo, Usagi que ahora estaba esposada y siendo escoltada por dos enormes guardias adentro del ascensor solo podía ver como las puertas se cerraban lentamente, sin esperar más sonrió por debajo de su mascara y le dio un pequeño golpe con el pie a las puertas de la caja metálica, los hombres a su lado pensaron que estaba irritada por ser capturada, pero se equivocaron, sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, de la escotilla encima de ellos salto una segunda chica, otra enmascarada, que antes de que pudieran defenderse, la recién llegada rubia los había noqueado en segundos dejándolos tirados a sus pies

Parece que funcionó- dijo Neko incandose para poder tomar las llaves de las esposas del bolsillo de uno de los hombres

Si funcionó, pero corría el riesgo de que me quitaran la máscara antes de llegar al ascensor- respondió Usagi masajeando sus muñecas adoloridas por la presión de las esposas

Si lo se Usagi- dijo Neko con voz chillona Neko tras abrazaba a su amiga- pero tuvimos suerte no?, cuando te dije que te dejaras capturar y los convencieras de llevarte en el ascensor hasta la planta baja también temí que se les ocurriera quitarte la mascara, pero al parecer a estos dos fue lo menos que se les paso por la mente- explico la rubia viendo a los hombres inconscientes a sus pies

Neko es posible que nos estén esperando abajo muchos más guardias, cuando me atraparon dieron el aviso a todos- dijo Usagi mientras se arreglaba el cinturón de sus artefactos

Estonces, echemos un vistazo...- respondió la rubia sacando una mini lapton de su cinturón, al sentir la confusión de su amiga, ella le explicó- mientras estaba esperando a que te trajeran al ascensor aproveche para infiltrarme en el sistema de seguridad del edificio, ahora podemos ver todo lo que las cámaras ven- expresó la rubia encendiendo el aparato

Pero como lo hiciste?- pregunto la peliazul acercándose un poco a la rubia, quien saco un pequeño disco duro de su bolsillo y luego lo volvió a guardar, Usagi lo entendió al instante- Utilizaste los archivos que copiaste en la oficina de Uchiha Fugaku- no era una pregunta, más bien la peliazul lo estaba afirmando

Si, y fue muy fácil, quien sabe que otras cosas podemos hacer con estos archivos- respondió Neko haciendo unos pequeños click y en unos segundos las pantalla se dividía en pequeños cuadros que mostraban un espacio diferente de la empresa

Allí mira...- señalo Usagi al pequeño cuadro del centro de la pantalla, que mostraba gran parte de la planta baja, la puerta principal se veía a medias, pero se podía notar que estaba siendo bloqueada por dentro y por fuera, también se encontraban muchos hombres uniformados y armados esperando su llegada en la entrada del ascensor- tienen todo el edificio rodeado- dijo la peliazul sintiendo que sus ánimos disminuían poco a poco

Si que son unos exagerados, pero bueno, ya hemos confirmado que los Uchiha realmente tienen lazos con los Yakuzas, si reaccionan así es porque la información que tenemos en nuestras manos es oro puro Usagi!- respondió la rubia guardando la pequeña lapton de nuevo en su cinturón

Ahora pensar en eso no nos ayuda Neko, tenemos que hacer algo antes de llegar a la planta baja, ya falta muy poco- dijo Usagi mientras miraba la pantalla que marcaba los pisos, ya iban por el piso 6, pero al parecer la suerte estaba del lado de ellas

Antes de dar todo por perdido, el ascensor se detuvo en el segundo piso, abriendo sus puertas como diciéndoles a las chicas que salieran, antes dar un paso ambas intercambiaron miradas y corrieron lo más que podían, debido a la alerta que habían puesto en la empresa, el edificio había sido evacuado de sus empleados, dejando solo al personal de seguridad, ambas corrieron tanto que terminaron entrando a una sala enorme, que el lugar de tener paredes, estaban rodeadas de vidrio, cosa que les daba vista completa hacia afuera, cuando hecharon un vistazo, podían ver muchas autos policías bloqueando la calle y tratando de controlar a la inmensa multitud de curiosos que estaban reunidos allí, también podían ver reporteros delante de la puerta, sin pensarlo Usagi tomo el control remoto de la televisión había en la sala y lo encendió

 ** _Estamos aquí frente a la empresa Uchiha, quien en estos momentos están pasando por una situación de emergencia_**

•Siguiente canal

 ** _Al parecer dos espías se infiltraron en el edificio, sus objetivos hasta ahora son desconocidos_**

•Otro canal

 ** _Tanto la multitud aquí afuera como dentro estan consternadas por la repentina situación de la gran familia_**

•Otro canal

 ** _En estos momentos una fila de guardias armados en tan entrando al edificio a ofrecer su apoyo a los Uchihas_**

Sin resistirlo más, Neko le arrebató el control a su amiga y apagó de nuevo la televisión, este asunto se les estaba saliendo de las manos, las tenían completamente rodeadas sin ninguna escapatoria, y todo por culpa de ella, si no hubiera estado tan ansiosa por su nuevo trabajo no habría arrastrado a su mejor amiga a esto, tenia que pensar en algo y pronto, se quitó su máscara muy tranquila porque en la sala no habia cámaras, Hinata hizo lo mismo, revelando que estaba al borde de las lágrimas, Ino se acerco a ella y la abrazo

Escuchame, pase lo que pase, tu y yo vamos a escapar de aquí- dijo la rubia viendo a su amiga con determinación

Pero como lo vamos a hacer?- pregunto Hinata con la voz entrecortada

En ese momento un helicóptero de la prensa televisiva paso a gran velocidad a un lado de la sala, fue en ese momento, que un rayo de esperanza ilumino a Ino como una lampara gigante, aun tenían chance, podían escapar, y ser libres de nuevo, sin dejar pasar el tiempo, Ino saco su teléfono móvil rápidamente, tanto que casi se le cayo, Hinata solo podía verla y preguntarse que había planeado ahora su amiga

Ino busco un numero en específico, y marco para llamar, ella esperó, esperó y esperó, hasta que por fin alguien atendio su llamada

 _Hola?-_

Temari... Soy Ino- dijo la rubia acercándose a la ventana viendo al helicóptero- Oye, recuerdas la vuelta que me prometiste en el helicóptero de tu padre?...-

Sin duda, alguna

Ellas iban a escapar

* * *

 **Nota Final:**

Bueno aquí esta el tercer capitulo de esta nueva historia amigos, espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen su comentarios

Bay bay hasta la próxima


	4. Escape Casi Perfecto 2

Hinata e Ino estaban rodeadas sin muchas probabilidades de escapar, además que su infiltración a las empresas Uchiha se había convertido en noticia nacional, ambas estaban hechas un manojo de nervios, de tan solo pensar en ser descubiertas por una familia Yakuzas ya era motivo suficiente para que sus cabezas se volvieran un caos, luego de la llamada a Temari hace un minuto, las chicas se encontraban viendo nuevamente las noticias, al parecer no había nada nuevo, los dos Uchiha que las perseguían no había dado ninguna información a los noticieros y eso las extraño

Tal vez no quieren dañar su reputación- dijo Ino inconscientemente sin despegar su mirada de la pantalla

S-Si... T-Tal vez es e-eso- respondió Hinata no muy convencida de aquella suposición

Mientras tanto, dos jóvenes pelinegros estaban en la planta baja, en espera del ascensor que trasladaba a una de las intrusas, pero sin embargo, Itachi ya sabia que a estas altura tal vez ya había escapado, al recordar la declaración de la enmascarada en el pasillo, no dudo en correr por las escaleras hacia el ultimo piso con si su vida dependiera de ello, al llegar pudo ver que había una gran cantidad de guardias armados y listo para cualquier cosa, una de sus secretarías le informo de la inmensa conmoción que había fuera del edificio, ordeno que ningun tipo de información fuera dado hasta que su padre llegara, no podía arriesgarse a convertir a su familia en el centro de atención por este escandalo

Ya llego el ascensor!- grito uno de los guardias que esta a metro de él

La verdad no entendí muy bien cuando dijiste que era una trampa, pero...- Shisui se había mantenido alejado para intentar calmar a lo reporteros, cuando termino se acerco nuevamente a su primo- Pero ahora que tenemos a una, podremos obligarla a confesar quien era la otra- dijo Shisui avanzando hacia las puerta del ascensor

Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso- murmuro Itachi avanzando detrás de su primo

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, todos los presentes, excepto Itachi, se sorprendieron al recibir a dos hombres vestidos de negro semi-conscientes en el suelo, y ni rastro de la apresada enmascarada

Te lo dije- expreso Itachi pasándole por un lado a su primo hasta los hombres en el ascensor

Itachi-sama...- dijo unos de los hombres con dificultad

Llamen a un paramédicos para que los revisen- ordeno el Uchiha a uno de los guardias

No, señor...- respondió el hombre en el suelo con voz muy baja y ronca- Ellas... Las vimos salir...- confeso el hombre cautelosamente por el dolor, Itachi no puso evitar su impresión ante lo que su subordinado le dijo

Luego de que llegaran los paramedicos, Itachi se alejo hacia su primo- Están en el segundo piso- susurro el Uchiha arrastrando a Shisui lejos hacia las escaleras

Espera Itachi, pretendes que vayamos solo nosotros dos solos a hacerles frente a las intrusas?- pregunto Shisui sigilosamente a su primo en la orilla de las escaleras

Tienes un mejor plan?, si vamos con un ejercito se darán cuenta antes de que las podamos encontrar y escaparan nuevamente- respondió el Uchiha para luego iniciar su caminata hacia arriba

Estas completamente loco Itachi- dijo Shisui con un tono de burla, para luego seguir a su primo

Y tu estas más que yo por hacerme caso- respondió el Uchiha dibujando una media sonrisa

En una sala en el segundo piso, Hinata solo podía estar sentada en uno de los sillones tranquilamente, el desastres que era su cabeza la estaba volviendo loca, sabia las consecuencias que tendría el aceptar la oferta suicida de su amiga, pero por más miedo que le daba no podía dejar sola a Ino en esto, tal vez si ella no hubiera aceptado, Ino de todas maneras hubiera seguido con su plan y terminado en esta misma situación, pero sola, entonces una parte de su miedo se desvaneció,tal vez no lo aparentaba a la primera, pero había hecho lo correcto, entonces una pequeña alarma sonó proviniendo del cinturón de Ino

Ino que es eso?- pregunto la peliazul levantándose de su asiento

Instale sensores de movimiento en el pasillo por si a acaso alguien se acercaba demasiado- respondió la rubia sacando nuevamente la lapton de su cinturón, abriendo las ventanas de las cámaras de seguridad pudo notar que dos personas se acercaban- Hay dos hombres acercándose lentamente hacia aquí, esos son..- Ino ya había reconocido quienes eran y Hinata no pudo evitar la curiosidad

Es él, el hijo de Uchiha Fugaku- dijo Hinata viendo la pantalla con los ojos como platos, su corazón se acelero repentinamente al reconocer al hombre de cabellera larga y negro, ojos del mismo color, y su caminata elegante, la peliazul debía reconocer que era sumamente atractivo, más que cualquier hombre que había conocido, no podía negar que cuando vio fijamente esos ojos ónix quedó hipnotizada y casi paralizada, como si la gravedad bajo sus pies hubiera aumentado y la clavara en su sitio, sentía que su sangre hervia con solo verlo, ¿que le estaba pasando?

Su nombre es Uchiha Itachi, es el hijo mayor de Fugaku, y el que esta a su lado es Uchiha Shisui, su primo lejano- respondió Ino señalando quien era quien, Hinata no pudo evitar repetir su nombre en su cabeza " _Itachi_ "

Vienen hacia acá, hay que prepararnos- dijo la peliazul, tomando de nuevo su mascara y colocándosela, acción que es repetida por Ino

Tendremos que enfrentarnos a ellos y ganar tiempo hasta que llegue Temari- respondió Ino convertida en Neko nuevamente

Entonces, en guardia!- Usagi no esperaría sentada mientras su única chance de escapar llegara, le haría frente al enemigo

En ese momento, a la gigantesca sala entraron los dos Uchiha como un rayo, al igual que en la oficina de Fugaku, todos se quedaron viendo fijamente, sin hacer ningún ruido, era como si estuvieran examinandose los unos a los otros

De acuerdo...- dice Shisui terminando con el silencio incomodo- Creo que nos conocimos con el pie izquierdo, que tal si antes de todo nos presentamos...- sugirió el pelinegro relajándose un poco pero sin bajar completamente la guardia- Yo me llamo Shisui y él es mi primo Itachi, y... Ustedes?- pregunto el Uchiha a las ilegibles enmascaradas frente a ellos

Yo soy Neko- respondió la rubia sin chistar y con una voz madura y a la vez grave- y ella es Usagi, mi compañera, en cuanto a ustedes, ya sabíamos quienes eran, lo más lógico es que antes de realizar una misión se debe investigar detalladamente al objetivo, no somos ingenuas sabemos todo sobre ustedes- claro que al decir eso, Neko se refería solo a ella misma, ya que Hinata no tenia ni idea de quienes eran esos hombres, ni nada que tuviera que ver con los Uchiha

Saben que están rodeadas, cierto?- hablo Itachi incorporandose a la conversación- No tienes muchas opción para escapar, deberían entregarse y ahorrarnos todo este problema- expreso el pelinegro sin dejar de ver en ningún momento a la chica de la mascara de conejo

Entregarnos?!... Ja!- dijo Usagi con un tono de burla y a la vez grave- Que hay de divertido en eso?- pregunto la peliazul con algo seductor y atrayente en su voz

Teníamos pensado irnos de la misma forma en la que llegamos, pero los príncipes Uchiha tenían que armar todo un alboroto y gritar a los cuatro vientos que estábamos aquí, ahora gracias a ustedes nos hemos vuelto muy famosas en televisión- dijo Neko encendiendo la gran pantalla plana y dejando escuchar las noticias

Tenemos lo que queríamos, ahora ustedes solo tienen que hacerse a un lado para que podamos irnos tranquilamente y olvidar que todo esto paso- dijo Usagi cruzando sus brazos cautelosamente en su espalda, sacando de las mangas de su traje estrellas shuriken

Lo siento- respondió Itachi cerrando la puerta y bloqueándola con uno de los sofá- Pero eso no lo permitiremos- dicho eso se quito la chaqueta de su traje y aflojó su corbata para tener mayor libertad, su primo lo había imitado y estabas listos para la batalla

Esperaba esa respuesta- dijo Usagi lanzando de imprevisto las shurikens hacia ellos

Itachi y Shisui las esquivaron rápidamente y saltaron hacia adelante con la intención de emboscar a una primero, pero su estrategia se vio arruinada cuando Neko se interpuso en su camino y le dio una patada en el estomago a Shisui enviándolo al otro lado de la sala, ambas chicas comenzaron a atacar a Itachi entre las dos, pero el hombre resulto ser muy hábil y tenaz, no las atacaba, más bien las esquivaba, apartaba y bloqueaba, pero las estaba confundiendo con su forma de ser, aunque era su enemigo era todo un caballero elegante y educado, hasta en una pelea

Shisui se levantó del piso y corrió a apoyar a su primo, Neko lo vio venir y de una acrobacia los dos terminaron en una pelea aparte al otro lado de la sala, se quedaron viendo unos segundos, hasta que la chica ataco rápidamente a sus pies intentando hacer que perdiera el equilibrio, pero el Uchiha tenia reflejos increíbles y esquivo el ataque elegantemente, aprovechando para arrollar su brazo al rededor de la cintura de la chica acercándola peligrosamente a él, Shisui se quedo de piedra cuando sintió el calor y la respiración agitada de la enmascarada, tenia un perfume floral que resultaba muy seductor y atrayente, la chica le golpeo las costillas liberandose del agarre del Uchiha como si su toque le quemara, al tenerla de nuevo al frente no pudo evitar quedar embelesado por ella, **_Yo soy Neko_** , recordo Shisui, como podía sentirse tan nervioso y tenso por esta desconocida, es decir, había tenido a muchas mujeres, y las que actualmente eran sus amantes no causaban esa sensación en él, aquella rubia misteriosa, tenia algo diferente, su bien torneado cuerpo, la manera en la que se movía, la hacia ver tan apetecible, claro que después de todo a él le gustaban salvajes

Te mueves bien, Neko- dijo Shisui sonando increíblemente seductor

... Lo mismo digo de ti, Uchiha- respondió la rubia lanzándose de nuevo al ataque, dando puñetazos y patadas, Ino en su interior se comenzaba a cuestionar porque no había respondido en cuento el pelinegro dejó de hablar, ese tono seductor le había dejado con un nudo en la garganta que había trabado sus palabras, ¿Que clase de poder especial tenia este Uchiha?

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la sala, la segunda pelea no era menos intensa que la de Neko y Shisui. Usagi saltaba de un lado a otro esquivando y atacando a Itachi con todos los trucos que tenia, aunque el Uchiha era su enemigo no quería lastimarlo, tenia la intención de dejarlo inconscientes y ya, pero el pelinegro resulto ser más fuerte de lo que creía, cuando estuvo a punto de darle con el puño en la cara él con una velocidad sobrehumana tomo su muñeca y la jalo hasta quedar cara a cara con ella, en ese momento podían escuchar las agitadas respiración de ambos y sentir su pulso acelerado. Por un momento Itachi tuvo deseos de aprovecharse de su distracción, fuera lo que fuera, y quitarle la mascara para saber quien se Escondia detrás, sin embargo sus manos estaban congeladas, una estaba apretando la muñeca de ella y la otra estaba sobre su cintura, y aunque la mascara se lo prohibiera, él podía adivinar que la chica lo estaba viendo fijamente a lo ojos, inconscientemente la mano que tenia en sus caderas comenzó a moverse recorriendo toda la cintura de la chica, tenia un cuerpo envidiable, y un cabello sedoso y muy suave, casi estuvo a punto de acariciarlo cuando sintió una patada en el costado que le hizo soltarla y retroceder unos pasos

Bajaste la guardia, Uchiha- dijo la peliazul salto un metro hacia atrás, Itachi intento incorporarse pero el dolor era intenso, nunca antes nadie había conseguido golpearlo en un momento de debilidad, era demasiado cauteloso como para permitir que lo vieran débil, pero esa chica, no solo lo vio, si no que también fue la causo que bajara la guardia, ella era diferente, **_ella es Usagi_** _,_ recordó el Uchiha

No volverá a pasar- sentencio Itachi atacando de nuevo

De nuevo la sala era un campo de batalla intenso, cada pareja demostraba tener energía suficiente para seguir así durante horas, pero Usagi y Neko no podían darse ese "lujo" ya que necesitaban escapar, no podían seguir a si por mucho tiempo y tenia que planear algo pronto, o esos Uchiha lo harían antes que ellas, sin embargo la peliazul no podia pensar en ese momento, al recordar lo cerca que estuvo de itachi, podia escuchar su respiracion, sentir su pulso acelerado, no pudo evitar sentir mareada por un instante, ese hombre era algo peligroso, podia sentirlo, pero tambien era inevitable ser atraida hacia él, mientras peleaba Usagi noto un cable que pasaba por el techo y conectaba la computadora que estaba a unos centímetros de ella, con el televisor pantalla planta gigante del otro lado de la sala, podía jurar que una pequeña bombilla se encendió encima de su cabeza cuando junto todas las piezas que necesitaban, con un golpe en la cabeza aturdió a Itachi el tiempo suficiente para hacerle un señal a Ino, la rubia con dificultad podía entenderla ya que dar golpes y resolver el idioma de señas al mismo tiempo no era nada sencillo, pero pudo entender que es lo que quería su amiga, a si que asintió y desequilibro a shisui con una maniobra engañosa haciéndolo caer sentado, ambas chicas tomaron el extremo del cable y jalaron fuertemente despegándolo del techo, los dos hombres Uchiha no entendía nada, cuando Itachi volvió a sus cabales pudo ver a Shisui en el suelo y las enmascaradas con un cable en sus manos, antes de saber que pasaba, Neko y Usagi comenzaron a mover los cables en forma circular como una soga y las enrollaron en las piernas de los hombres amarrándolos y impidiéndoles levantarse

Fue duro, pero al final terminamos ganando- dijo Neko sacudiéndose el traje lleno de polvo

Creo que aquí termina la diversión- respondió Usagi acercandose a la ventana

De repente un helicóptero comenzó a sonar muy cerca de ellos, se podía un fuerte luz a través de la ventana que los ilumino

Todos los que estaban a fuera, incluyendo a la policía, estaban viendo fijamente al helicóptero, lo reporteros no esperaban más

 ** _"Estamos aquí transmitiendo nuevamemte desde la empresa Uchiha, donde un misterioso helicóptero acaba de detener junto al edificio iluminando a través de una ventana, tenemos a Ryu-kun desde nuestro helicóptero para darnos una mejor imagen desde el aire"_**

Cuando el reportero mencionado recibió la señal su helicóptero se acerco lentamente sobre el edificio

 ** _"Gracias, estoy aquí desde el aire, viendo con asombro como la luz del helicóptero revela el interior de la sala, donde podemos ver a dos chicas enmascaradas, con los dos hombres amarrados en el suelo, se a confirmado que uno de ellos se trata de nada más y nada menos que Uchiha Itachi, el hijo heredero del afamado y prestigioso Uchiha Fugaku"_**

Todas las personas desde sus hogares, en las calles, incluyo en los restaurantes veían con asombro las imágenes en sus televisores, la gran noticia se estaba propagando rápidamente, incluyendo las transmisiones de radios fueron ocupadas por lo que seria llamada " _La Mayor Infiltración En La Historia De Japón"_

El televisor en la sala ocupada por cuatro personas aun se encontraba encendido, y todos los canales estaban ocupados con la noticia de su infiltración, sin haberlo deseado Neko y Usagi se habían vuelto muy famosas, de repente del helicóptero cayeron dos cables que se mantenieron suspendidos frente la ventana de la sala

Tenemos que irnos Neko, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí- dijo Usagi girándose a su amiga, viendo de reojo a Itachi

Si ya no perdamos más tiempo- respondió la rubia sacando una pequeñisima bomba de su cinturón y arrojándola hacia el vidrio, en segundos una gran sección de la ventana voló dejando una gran espacio abierto

Hey, no se pueden ir...- grito Shisui al ver como las chicas comenzaban a acercarse a la ventana

Nunca pedimos tu permiso Uchiha- dijo Neko viéndolo sobre su hombro sin dejar de avanzar, cuando estaban en la orilla a punto de saltar, un grito llamo la atención de su amiga peliazul

Usagi!- esa era la voz de Itachi, Hinata sentía que sus piernas perdían fuerza, como era que aquel hombre causará ese efecto en ella- Esta no será la ultima vez que nos veamos, cierto?- pregunto el Uchiha esperando pacientemente una respuesta

La misma pregunta va hacia ti de mi parte, Neko- dijo Shisui sonriendo a medias fijándose en rubia, aunque nunca la había dejado de ver en realidad

Ambas chicas se vieron entre si, es que acaso esos hombres estaban deseando verlas otra, no entendían, pero si tenían clara una cosa

No creo que volvamos a vernos...- dijo Usagi respondiendo a la pregunta de Itachi, juraría que en esos ojos ónix había algo, decepción?- Pero si el destino desea que nos volvamos a encontrar, entonces así será Uchiha- aquella palabras sonaron como si ella misma deseara que a si fuera

Pero si eso pasara, no serias tan amables con ustedes como lo fuimos hoy- dijo Neko terminado las palabras de su amiga

Sin nada más que decir, ante la vista de los Uchiha, los espectadores que estaban fuera del edificio, incluso los que estaban es sus hogares, Neko y Usagi saltaron de la ventana alcanzando los cables que las mantuvieron suspendidas en el aire, la rubia le hizo una señal al piloto, y entonces el helicóptero comenzó a elevarse más y más alto, Itachi y Shisui habían conseguido desatarse y corrieron hacia la ventana, donde solo pudieron ver como ambas chicas se alejaban colgando por los aires. Mientras tanto ya alejadas del lugar, Neko y Usagi fueron subidas al interior del helicóptero, pero no se esperaban ver a cierta persona

Están bien chicas?- pregunto Shikamaru cerrando la puerta de la nave

Shikamaru!, pero que haces tu aquí?!- pregunto Ino quitándose la mascara al igual que Hinata

Aunque fuera molesto, me dejaron preocupado, te conozco bien Ino y algo me decía que terminarías metiendote en problemas, pero al parecer terminaron metiéndose en la empresa de los Uchiha, si que son unas problemáticas- respondió el pelinegro sentando al lado del piloto

Estaba reunida con los muchachos cuando me llamaste, se que me dijiste que no le dijera a nadie, pero Shikamaru ya se había hecho una idea lo que estaba pasando- dijo Temari sin quitar los ojos del frente

Bueno, no importa, lo importante es que nos salvaron de los Uchiha y por fin conseguimos salir de allí- respondió Ino permitiendose respirar tranquila y relajada

Recogimos sus cosas de aquel callejón, estaban en esa maleta- Shikamaru estaba algo flojo pero también entusiasmado por escuchar la historia de sus amigas

G-Gracias Shikamaru-kun...- Hinata levanto un brazo para tomar la maleta, pero noto algo- EH?... Donde esta mi pulsera?- preguntó la peliazul mientras revisaba su muñeca

Pulsera?, te refieres a la que te regale?- pregunto Ino al comprender la situación

Si, creo que...- en ese momento Hinata recordó

 **Flashback**

Mientras estaban bajando de la escotilla del ascensor, para ir hacia la oficina de Uchiha Fugaku, Hinata salio de ultima justo cuando la puertas estaban a punto de cerrarse, antes de poder salir completamente, su mano fue aplastada por la dos paredes de metal causándole un fuerte dolor

Ah!- grito ella, pero al acariciar su muñeca, Hinata nunca se dio cuenta que con el fuerte golpe, la pulsera que tenia puesta se cayo, quedando dentro del ascensor

 **Fin Del Flashback**

Creo que se me cayó en el ascensor!- dijo Hinata algo asustada

Tranquila Hinata, te puedo comprar una nueva, además porque encuentren una pulsera no significa que nos encontraran a nosotras- respondió Ino calmando a su amiga al sentir que se estaba desesperando

Hinata solo pudo asentir con duda, aquella pulsera era especial para ella, no solo porque se la había regalado su mejor amiga, sino que también le había ayudado a sobre llevar todos los problemas que tenis en su vida, era como su amuleto de la suerte, perderlo la había hecho desesperarse. Mientras que en las empresas Uchiha todo seguía siendo un caos, el escape de las intrusas había llevado a los reporteros a fallidos intentos de emboscar a Itachi para hacerle infinidades de preguntas, pero el Uchiha se había encerrado en su oficina viendo un pequeño objeto entre sus manos

Itachi estas bien?- preguntó Shisui entrando al lugar luego de terminar de sacar a los reporteros

Encontré esto en el ascensor- respondió él alzando su mano, revelando una pequeña pulsera dorada, con ligeros toques de elegancia, era la pulsera de Hinata

Y?- Shisui no sabia a lo que se refería su primo

Crees que pertenezca a alguna de las dos?- la respuesta de Itachi fue con otra pregunta, cosa que no ayudó en nada Shisui

O tal vez a alguna de nuestras empleadas que la perdió durante la evacuación por llevar tanta prisa- Shisui vio que su respuesta no había hecho que Itachi dejara de ver la pulsera como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo- Oye, Itachi debes de calmarte ya, Usagi y Neko escaparon, y por lo ultimo que nos dijeron tal vez ya no las volvamos a ver- explico el Uchiha sentándose frente al escritorio de su primo

Te equivocas Shisui, ellas viven aquí, en esta ciudad, caminan por esas calles- dice Itachi mientras señala por su ventana- no importa si tengo que mover cielo, mar y tierra, las voy a encontrar y sabré quienes se esconde tras la máscara- Itachi parecía más calmado de lo normal, no sabía como iba a explicarselo a su padre, pero era lo que menos le importaba- _¿Quien eres Usagi?_ \- responder esa pregunta era lo más le importaba

Pero Itachi no sabia que no necesitaba mover cielo, mar y tierra para encontrar a Usagi...

Porque él...

La tendría más cerca de lo que esperaba.

* * *

 **Nota Final:**

Bueno aquí esta el cuarto capitulo de esta nueva historia amigos, espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen su comentarios

Bay bay hasta la próxima


	5. No Otra Vez

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Aun no se encuentran pistas sobre quienes pueden ser las misteriosas enmascaradas que irrumpieron en las empresas Uchiha_**

 ** _El dueño de la empresa, Uchiha Fugaku no dio detalles específicos sobre el incidente_**

 ** _El heredero de la familia Uchiha Itachi tras una entrevista revelo que las intenciones de las enmascaradas todavía están en duda por parte de su familia_**

 ** _"No sabemos que pretendían o lo que fueron a buscar, pero lo que si podemos afirmar es que tal vez se trate de una conspiración en contra de los Uchiha para chantajearnos y conseguir algo a cambio"_**

 ** _Esas fueron las palabras del heredero Uchiha, revelándonos así también que tal vez el estatus social de los Uchiha se encuentre en peligro..._**

Fugaku no aguanto más y apago la televisión de su oficina, el sabia que la gente no olvidaría fácilmente lo que ocurrió en su empresa, pero para él era el colmo que ya había pasado una semana desde que eso ocurrió y las noticias no dejaban de hablar sobre lo que todo Japón llamo "La Mayor infiltración De La Historia", sin duda alguna la reputación de los Uchiha estaba en peligro

Padre- escucho la voz de su hijo entrando a la oficina

Mande a llamar a tu hermano no a ti, se puede saber que haces aquí Sasuke?- pregunto el hombre a su hijo adolescente que lo miraba con fastidio y rebeldía

Tal vez para ti nunca seré tanto como Itachi...- la voz del azabache era fría y neutra- pero que no se te olvide que yo también soy un Uchiha, y la situación actual también afecta mi vida- dijo Sasuke quedándose a solo metros de distancia del escritorio y su padre

Pues no tengo idea de que vida me estas hablando, porque si mal no recuerdo solo te la pasas de la casa a los bares y de los bares apareces en un hotel con lo que sería una más de las muchas mujeres que haz tenido en tu cama- respondió Fugaku riendo cínicamente al sacarle en cara la verdad a su hijo menor

Tsk!, quieres que te sea sincero padre?...- al no recibir respuesta por parte de su progenitor el azabache se irrito- para mi esa vida es mucho mejor que vivir a la sombra de mi hermano o la tuya- Aquellas palabras salieron con tanto veneno que Fugaku no supo que responder

Padre- otra voz irrumpió en la oficina terminando así con la intensa conversación

Pasa y sientate Itachi, tenemos mucho de que hablar- respondió el hombre dirigiendo a su hijo mayor, olvidándose completamente que Sasuke también estaba presente

Tu no te sientas Sasuke?- pregunto Itachi a su hermanito con mucha amabilidad, como el azabache respondió frunciendo el ceño y sentando de mala gana a su lado

Quiero que me expliques porque demonios aceptaste esa entrevista- ordenó Fugaku con mirada intensa, como di quisiera asesinar a alguien

Lo hice para que al menos se aplacaran un poco los asuntos y tensiones del grupo, padre, estamos cometiendo un error al no explicarles la situación...- Itachi tenia que encontrar las palabras adecuadas si no quería irritar más a su padre

Y según tu porque es un error hermano?- pregunto Sasuke

Porque están comenzando a dudar si realmente quieren continuar trabajando para nosotros...- Ese problema le traería muchos más a su familia- Muchos ya están sacando sus propias conclusiones, algunos dicen que se trata de un nuevo grupo aun más poderoso que el nuestro, otros piensan que se trata de un complot para acabar con los Uchiha... Si permitimos que sigan pensando de esa manera nos quedaremos sin gente y el grupo se desintegrara- explicó Itachi sin titubeos y muy seguro de si mismo

Mmm... Creo que tienes razón, no podemos correr el riesgo de quedarnos sin gente por culpa de esas "Malditas"- respondió Fugaku procesando una a una las palabras de su hijo, no había duda que los Uchiha no podían tener un mejor heredero

Usagi y Neko- fue lo que escucho por parte de Itachi

Como dices?- el hombre no entendía aquella respuesta

Así dijeron que se llamaba- dice Itachi mientras que de una carpeta que traía consigo saco dos fotografías- La rubia se hace llamar Neko-señalo el Uchiha a la primera foto que era de Neko saltando hacia el helicóptero

Vaya, así que esta es una de las chicas que te pateo el trasero?... No esta nada mal, creo que me agradara conocerla- dijo Sasuke arrebatándole la fotografía a su hermano para verla detalladamente

Y esta chica de cabello azabache con tono azulado es Usagi- dijo Itachi entregándole la segunda foto a su padre, aunque no antes de verla por algunos segundos

Así que fueron ellas... Se ven muy jóvenes, por la forma de su cuerpo deduzco que no deben tener más de 16 años- Fugaku era un experto analizando bien las cosas, muchos dicen que suele ser muy observador- No puedo creer que la reputación de la Uchiha se vea amenazada por un par de mocosas de preparatoria- expreso el hombre lanzando ambas fotos bruscamente a su escritorio

Eso aun no lo hemos confirmado padre, pero si es cierto y se trata solo de unas niñas jugando a las espías se los haremos pagar- dice Sasuke sin mucho interés en la reacción de su padre

Que no se te olvide que tu también vas a la preparatoria hermanito- respondió Itachi sonriendo burlonamente

Callate!- dijo el azabache levantándose y saliendo de la oficina, Itachi hizo lo mismo que antes le hizo una reverencia a su padre y se fue

Oye Sasuke no te molestes, sabes que solo estoy jugando- dice Itachi alcanzando a su hermano por el pasillo

Ya no soy un niño para estar jugando Itachi, Ahora dejame en paz- respondió Sasuke con brusquedad, la verdad estaba muy irritado, no le gustaba el hecho que su hermano lo siguiera tratando como un bebé

Oigan ustedes dos!- grito alguien a espalda de ellos

Shisui, pensé que regresarias al anochecer- respondió Itachi al recién llegado, la verdad cuando su primo regresaba temprano era porque tenia algo más importante que hacer, que sus juegos habituales

Lo iba a hacer, pero me notificaron de ultimo minuto que los grupos se van a reunir esta noche para discutir sobre el accidente- Shisui podía mostrarse tranquilo, pero la verdad esta algo irritado ya que tuvo que cancelar todas sus citas del día para poder asistir a la reunión- tengo que pasarle la información a tu padre- Pero ya tenia algo para entretenerse después

De verdad que están muy interesados es saber más sobre lo que sucedió "aquel día", tan impresionantes son esas chicas que no se las pueden sacar de la cabeza?- pregunto Sasuke cruzándose de brazos haciendo una mueca de fastidio

Dices eso porque no fuiste tu quien se tuvo que enfrentar a ellas y quedar hechizado por sus encantos sasuke- respondió Shisui sonriendo abiertamente mientras colocaba su brazo sobre los hombros del Uchiha menor

Hechizado?- Sasuke no entendía a que se refería Shisui con eso

Itachi al ver que a su hermano se le abría la curiosidad, hizo un ligero sonido de garganta- Y donde sera la reunión?- el Uchiha tenia que desviar la atención de su hermano sobre "ese" asunto

Sera en...-

* * *

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Ino y Hinata no podían sentirse más nerviosas y agobiadas por el asunto de su infiltración, por más tiempo que pasará las personas no dejaban de hablar sobre eso, les estaba comenzando a preocupar que alguien las descubierta y se lo contara a los Uchiha, por lo que tenían que obligarse a si mismas a actuar normal como si nada hubiese pasado, si embargo era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo

Oye Hinata!- decía Ino acercándose a su amiga que estaba siviendoles a unas mujeres bien vestidas- tenemos que hablar- al decir eso recibió un ligero asentimiento de parte de la peliazul

Si necesitan algo más por favor no duden en pedirlo- dijo educadamente la ojiperla a las clientas que la vieron con el ceño fruncido

Hmp!, no entiendo porque este restaurante tiene tanta fama- dijo una de las mujeres, se trataba de una de cabellos rubios y ojos azules como el cielo, pero no muy esbelta y poco atractiva, a primera vista se podía notar el sin fin de operaciones que se había hecho

Es cierto, tienen un gusto espantoso, tanto para el diseño, la decoración... Y hasta sus camareras- lo ultimo lo dijo viendo a Hinata de pies a cabeza como si fuera un objeto de poca calidad

Si lo se, la verdad es un sitio espantoso- dicho ambas mujeres se rieron como mucha maldad

Hinata no pudo aguantar más y se retiro como si hubiera perdido una batalla- _Por favor, en serio piensas bajar la cabeza solo por lo que dijeron esas brujas, tienes que ser más fuerte que eso-_ La chica se sobresalto en cuanto ese pensamiento surco por su cabeza, como era posible que ella, la chica tímida, inocente y antisocial de siempre, pudiera pensar de esa manera, nunca lo había hecho- _Pues llego la hora de hacerlo querida-_ Ahora si que estaba asustada, eso no era un pensamiento, era una voz y estaba en su cabeza

Hinata!- la llamo alguien

Ino, ya voy- respondió la peliazul al ver que su amiga la llamaba a los armarios,al entrar se aseguro que no había nadie dentro ni fuera del sitio y cerro la puerta- Ino creó que me estoy volviendo loca, una...- Hinata estaba a punto de contarle a su amiga sobre la voz que había escuchado hace unos segundos, pero la rubia la interrumpió

Lo se hina, no eres la única- dijo Ino sentándose perezosamente en el sofá del lugar- no puedo creer que ya a pasado una semana y la gente aun no lo olvidado- Y no estaba exagerando, tanto en las calles como en la televisión, la infiltración a las empresas Uchiha era siempre el tema principal, de no ser porque Shikamaru la regaño aquel día, tal vez ya hubieran sido descubiertas

* * *

 **Flashback**

Las chicas habían conseguido escapar de los Uchiha gracias a Temari, ambas estaban exhaustas y doloridas, todavía no podían hacerse la idea que se habían metido en la empresa de uno de los mayores grupos Yakuzas que habían en Japón y salido con vida, o algo así, sin embargo eso no quita que ahora estaban metidas en un gran lío, debido a que habían robado gran cantidad de información sobre los Uchiha, las probabilidades de que las comiencen a buscar son muy altas, al aterrizar en tierra firme Shikamaru la llevo a su casa donde estaban todos sus amigos reunidos

Por favor diganme que no son ustedes, diganme que no es verdad- pregunto Rock Lee acercandose peligrosamente a ellas

Ino suspiro antes de responder- Es verdad, las chicas en las noticias somos nosotras- confeso la rubia ante la mirada atónita de los presentes

Realmente Ino no entendí porque se sorprendían, la vestimenta que traían y el estado en el que se encontraban lo decía todo no?, pero aun así para Shino, Kiba, Choji, Kankuro, Gaara, Rock Lee, Tente y su profesor Kakashi fue una sorpresa, realmente la rubia tenia pensado no decirles nada, pero debido a que cayo en cuenta la gravedad del asunto, supo que necesitaban ayuda, después de largos sermones por lo que habían hecho por parte de cada uno de ellos, por fin habían llegado a la pregunta final

Y se puede saber que piensan hacer ahora?- la pregunta provino de gaara que durante todo el rato no dejo de cruzar los brazos

Por favor Ino, no vayas a cometer otra estupidez- gruño Temari parándose junto a su hermano

P-Por favor, no culpen de t-todo a Ino, yo soy i-igual de culpable- decía Hinata tratando de hacer que dejaran de colocar a su amiga como la mala

Odio decirlo, pero es verdad- respondió Shikamaru desde el sofá- Fue una estupidez por no decir problemático que ustedes dos se metieran en el gran lío donde están ahora solo por conseguir un nuevo trabajo- al decir eso Hinata vio a Shikamaru con sorpresa- Ino ya me había comentado sobre el puesto de paparrazi que le ofrecieron a cambio de un poco de información sobre los Uchiha- explico el pelinegro bostezando con mucha flojera

Entonces fue por eso- dijo Kakashi sin apartar la mirada de su lectura erótica- Pero puedo ver en sus rostros que consiguieron más información de lo que imaginaron cierto?- pregunto el hombre recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de ambas chicas- Bueno, bueno, esto si que es complicado, ya que se trata de una familia poderosa será difícil sacarlas de este embrollo- Y tenia razón, Kakashi siempre había sido un hombre muy relajado, y también un adicto a los novelas eróticas, pero cuando conoció a estos niños encontró en ellos un gran circulo social que no tenia con los adultos de su edad, siempre que planeaban algo lo invitaban y el gusto aceptaba, pero aun así dentro del grupo el seguía siendo el mayor y sentía una gran responsabilidad de cuidar a estos niños

Bueno yo revise el disco duro de Ino- decía Kankuro entrando a la sala luego de un rato- Y Kakashi-sensei tiene razón, ustedes dos chicas tienen demasiada información sobre los Uchiha y su secreto- explicó el castaño sentándose junto a Hinata

Secreto?, que quieres decir con secreto?- pregunto Rock Lee muy curioso para el gusto del castaño

Los Uchiha son habitantes del bajo mundo- hablo Ino después de un tiempo, revelando así un gran secreto- Ellos conforman uno de los grupos Yakuzas más poderosos de Japón- aquella palabras Ino las decía sin levantar la cabeza, se sentía muy avergonzada

Yakuzas... Siempre existió un rumor sobre eso, pero nunca nadie lo había confirmado- hablo Tente sintió un ligero escalofrío en su espalda

Hasta ahora- corrigió Shino acomodándose las gafas

Ah!, no puedo creer que te metieras en este lío Hinata- replico Kiba a su amiga sin ninguna compasión

Kiba no le hables así a Hinata- respondió Ino levantándose bruscamente- Todos aquí sabemos que la única culpable soy yo, de acuerdo?, la que tuvo la terrible idea de infiltrarse en las empresas Uchiha fui yo, la que ideo todo fui solo yo, también fui la que arrastro a Hinata a todo esto y me siento muy culpable, avergonzada y también demasiado asustada por la situación!- grito la rubia con ojos llorosos- Realmente tengo miedo, actúe como una egoísta y tengo miedo de lo que pueda suceder luego de esto- sollozaba Ino tratando de limpiar las lágrimas que no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas

Ino- la peliazul también se sentía igual, tenia de lo que les esperaba más adelante

Tsk, realmente eres una problemática de primera- hablo Shikamaru levantándose lentamente del sofá para encaminarse hacia su amiga- pero no por eso pienso dejarte sola, puede que esto me traiga muchos problemas, pero si es por ayudarlas a ustedes dos, entonces valdrá la pena, somos familia después de todo- Esas palabras no hicieron más que aumentar el llanto de Ino, quien se lanzo a los brazos del pelinegro para abrazarlo fuertemente

Eso es cierto, lamente haber hablado de esa manera, yo también estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme a todo por ayudarlas- dijo Kiba acercándose a Hinata sonriendole animadamente

Y yo también- Temari por supuesto no se quedo atrás

Todos sus amigos estuvieron dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera necesario para ayudarlas, aunque hubo un segundo en el que Ino les pidió que no se involucraran en el problema porque no quería que salieran heridos, sin embargo todos se negaron a dar marcha atras, incluyendo a Kakashi, ambas chicas se sintieron tan dichosas de tener amigos con ellos. Luego de discutir por largas horas sobre como harían para sobrellevar la situación, al final se pusieron de acuerdo que el disco duró se quedaría en casa de Shikamaru mientras decidían que hacer luego

 **Fin del flashback**

* * *

Luego de eso no volvieron a hablar del asunto dejando pasar una semana, pero no fue precisamente tranquila, toda la ciudad no dejaba de hablar sobre las misteriosas enmascaradas de la infiltración, tanto Ino como Hinata se estaban comenzando a cansar de escuchar siempre las mismas cosas, tenían que hacer algo, tenian que encontrar la manera de salir de esta situación lo antes posible antes de que terminaran confesando todo a los cuatro vientos

Hinata!, Ino!, donde se habrán metido esas niñas- decía una voz detrás de la puerta, que por cierto sonaba impaciente

Anko-san, sucede algo?-pregunto Hinata a su jefa, Anko había heredado el restaurante de su mentor y se había encargado de llevarlo

Por fin las encuentro a ustedes dos, se puede saber que demonios hacen aquí?!, tenemos clientes muy importantes- grito la mujer entrando al sitio como una fiera

De quienes se tratan esta vez Anko?- pregunto Ino sin mucho interés

Salgan y lo averiguarán, ustedes tienen la tarea de atenderlos personalmente, así que andando- ordeno la mujer saliendo de los armarios

Ambas chicas salieron detrás de su jefa como almas sin pena, pero debían centrarse en el trabajo si no querían que las hecharan, debían obligarse a sonreír para no espantar a los clientes. Pero sus sonrisas se borraron en cuanto vieron a quienes tenían que servir..., una mesa gigante, repleta de personas con trajes elegantes, en espera de la comida que satisfacería sus estómagos, las chicas solo sentían que estaban a punto de vomitar, junto con un nudo en la garganta que les impedían gritar por ayuda, no podía ser cierto, no podían estar aquí, y sin embargo lo estaban

Mis señores, les doy la bienvenida personalmente a nuestro restaurante Belleza Lunar- dijo Anko inclinándose respetuosamente

Estamos encantados de estar aquí Anko, hace muchos años que no nos vemos- respondió uno de los hombre con rostro lujurioso

Por fin llegan, pensé que se les había olvidado- dijo una de las mujeres presentes en la mesa a los recién llegados a espaldas de las tres mujeres

Cuando Ino y Hinata se dieron vuelta para recibir temblorosamente a los recién llegados, sintieron que habían alcanzado su punto limite mental, allí ante ellas, de nuevo la volvieron a ver, tan elegantes como siempre y tan peligrosos a la vez, como era posible que el destino fuera tan cruel con ellas dos, porque queria que sirvieran a las personas más temidas en Japón, porque se el destino se empeñaba en enlazarlas con los Yakuzas

Bueno ahora entiendo porque le dicen belleza lunar- habló Shisui acercándose a la mesa pasando por un lado de Ino

Vaya Hinata no sabia que trabajabas aquí, creí que la tierra de había tragado- dijo Sasuke acercándose a la peliazul temblorosa- Oye te presento a...-

Ya lo conocía

Hinata desearía no hacerlo, pero ya lo conocía

Frente a ella estaba de nuevo

Uchiha Itachi

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota Final:**

Bueno aquí esta el quinto capitulo de esta nueva historia amigos, espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen su comentarios

Bay bay hasta la próxima


	6. Interes

**Hola!, ESTOY DE VUELTA!, VIVA!, HURRA!... ok no xD, bueno antes que nada, PERDON POR LA TARDANZA, es que la situacion aqui no es muy buena y me estoy esforzando lo mas que puedo para conseguir tiempo libre.**

 **Mis clases comenzaron asi que tal vez no actualice tan seguido (palabras que e dicho antes xD)**

 **Pero bueno, ya no los distraigo mas, disfruten el capitulo**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Otra vez él- dijo Hinata jadeando en el baño mientras recuperaba el aire perdido luego de salir corriendo del salón donde se encontraban los Uchiha

 _Acaso pensaste que nunca lo volveríamos a ver?-_ pregunto una voz en su cabeza

P-Pero que tal si él...- tenia miedo, demasiado miedo para salir del baño donde se escondía

 _Se que temes que nos descubra, pero recuerda que él tiene en su cabeza a Usagi, osea a mí, no a Hinata, para él esta noche es la primera vez que te ve, tonta-_ respondió la voz en su cabeza como si le estuviera reprochando algo

T-Tal vez sea cierto, pero eso no evita que sienta miedo al verlo a él y a su f-familia- dijo la peliazul viéndo su reflejo en el espejo con una expresión de miedo, la voz en su cabeza tenia razón, Uchiha Itachi solo recordaba a su otra identidad "Usagi" y ahora que estaba frente a él sin la máscara solo era una desconocida a sus ojos

 _Por fin lo entiendes-_ dijo nuevamente la voz

Tengo que estar volviéndome loca, primero acepto convertirme en alguien que efectivamente no soy luego me vuelvo un personaje muy buscado por una familia de Yakuzas y ahora estoy hablando con una voz imaginaria, que más va a pasarme pasar hoy?- Hinata sentía que su cabeza le estaba jugando una mala pasada, una muy mala

 _Ja!, eso me consideras?, una voz imaginaria?, por favor Hinata no seas tan escéptica, ya te dije que yo soy tu otra identidad, soy el ser que creaste para ayudar a tu amiga, soy la chica que los Uchiha tanto buscan, yo soy Usagi-_ declaro aquella gruesa voz de mujer como si estuviera confesando una secreto muy importante

D-De que hablas?, a-acaso yo tengo u-una doble personalidad?- pregunto Hinata sintiendo que le habían golpeado muy fuerte en la cabeza

 _Si así quieres llamarlo, entonces sí, soy como una segunda persona que vive dentro de ti, yo soy todo lo que tu no eres capaz de ser sin la mascara, tu me creaste Hinata, pero aun así soy como tu gemela malvada-_ respondió Usagi riendo con burla y gracia

N-No entiendo- dijo Hinata tomándose fuertemente la cabeza como si le doliera algo

Hinata!- escucho la voz de Ino entrando al baño

Ino!, que hacemos?!- pregunto la peliazul acercándose a toda prisa a su amiga

De que hablas?, no podemos hacer nada, recuerda que trabajamos aquí y nuestro deber es atenderlos- respondió la rubia con el ceño fruncido

Pero ellos son...- Hinata quiso encontrar una excusa para irse a su casa, pero Ino la interrumpió

Hina, se quienes son ellos, pero debemos recordar que aquella noche fueron Neko y Usagi las que se metieron en problemas con los Uchiha, no nosotras, Ino y Hinata solo son un par de meseras que trabajan aquí sin saber absolutamente nada- dijo Ino tomando a su amiga por los hombros para calmarla

La peliazul tomo aire y luego exhaló lentamente- Si tienes razón Ino, creo que sera mejor volver antes de que Anko-san se enfade- dijo Hinata sonriendo falsamente solo para disimular su miedo

Mientras tanto en el salón donde se encontraban reunidos los Uchiha, otras familias iban llegando poco a poco, otros grupos Yakuzas dispersados por todo Japón fueron invocados a la reunión para platicar sobre el incidente en las empresas Uchiha, poco a poco una gigantesca mesa se fue llenado de más y más personas, la familia Uzumaki, la familia Haruno, un grupo muy nuevo pero que a cobrado fama increíblemente rápido liderado por un hombre llamado Orochimaru, los Akatsuki, la familia Senju, y otros más, todos estaban en espera de la comida para comenzar su charla

Cuanto más tenemos que esperar, me esta dando mucha hambre- dijo un chico de caballos blancos, ojos de color morados, y dientes muy afilados, su nombre era suigetsu

Tienes que aprender a ser paciente suigetsu, la espera trae sus recompensas- respondió un chico un poco forzudo, cabellos naranja, y una expresión sumamente calmada, su nombre era juugo

Si continuas quejandote te sacaré los dientes suigetsu- grito una chica pelirroja, de lente, y un cuerpo que podía ser la envidia de cualquier mujer, su belleza no era otra cosa más que admirable, su nombre era Karin

Ya basta ustedes tres, recuerden que esto es una reunión de emergencia, así que dejen de comportarse como unos niños- respondió el líder del grupo orochimaru, era un hombre muy misterioso, su color de piel era pálido, sus ojos podían confundirse fácilmente con los de una serpiente, y su manera psicótica de ser era exageradamente intimidante, tal vez fue su apariencia lo que hizo ganara tanta fama, de una manera tan rápida

Minato, sabes donde esta Naruto?- pregunto una hermosa mujer pelirroja, al otro extremo de la mesa

Dijo que tenia demasiada tarea como para venir con nosotros a la reunión- respondió un atractivo rubio de ojos azules y sonrisa inocente, su nombre era Minato Namikaze, el esposo de la actual líder del grupo Uzumaki

Ese idiota!, apuesto que lo dijo como excusa para escaparse de casa quien sabe a donde, pero en cuanto termine esto lo voy a ir a buscar y lo voy a estrangular!- expreso lo mujer pelirroja, que respondia al nombre de Kushina Uzumaki, la líder de una de los grupos más temidos de Japón

Bueno bueno, no hace falta asesinar al chico kushina, solo encierralo en su habitación y no le des de comer durante una semana- dijo tsunade senju, la líder del grupo senju, y nieta de hasirama senju, anterior líder del grupo

Eso daría el mismo resultado tusnade-san- dijo minato con una cara de ¿que cosa dijo?

La verdad era que estos dos grupos, el de orochimaru y senju, tenían algo en común, ambos tenían una miembro de la familia Uzumaki con ellos, en primer lugar Mito Uzumaki, la esposa de hashirama senju, es considerada una traidora en su familia por haber abandonado su puesto para poder casarse con el hombre, mito era la heredera del grupo Uzumaki hace una generación atrás, mucho antes de kushina, ella y hashirama se conocieron en la reuniones que siempre frecuentaban los Uzumaki y los senju, se enamoro de él cuando la salvo de recibir una bala en la cabeza durante un atentado, pero debido a las leyes que existían en los grupos ellos no podían estar juntos, pero a la mujer no le intereso en lo más mínimo, ella se escapo de su hogar para casarse en secreto con hashirama, y cuando la familia se entero hubieron muchos intentos de asesinatos en contra de mito por parte de su familia, los Uzumaki se habían quedado sin heredero, por lo que su esposo no tuvo otra opción que negociar con su padre, el líder de los Uzumaki, tras largas discusiones y negociaciones, el anciano Uzumaki accedió a dejar en paz a mito siempre y cuando ella conservara el apellido de la familia, si quería vivir junto al hombre que amaba, aunque estuviera casada con un senju, Mito seguiría siendo Uzumaki.

Kushina tenia una historia parecida con Minato, pero a diferencia de Mito, ella siempre fue una chica muy rebelde y peliona, nacida con la sangre Uzumaki, kushina poseía tanto la fuerza de voluntad como la fuerza física de su familia, siempre se aprovechaba de los demás y le gustaba intimidar a otros, muchos llegaron a pensar que a pesar de ser una chica tan hermosa su personalidad poco femenina no era muy atractiva y hacia que el sexo masculino huyera de ella, pero hubo alguien en particular que no lo hizo, se trataba un camarero común y corriente, un chico que a pesar de ser un pobretón y de bajo estatus, era sin duda muy atractivo, y consiguió llamar exageradamente la atención de kushina, su nombre era Minato Namikaze, y era sin duda un tipo extraño, tanto que Kushina comenzó a ir todos los días al lugar de trabajo de Minato solo para molestarlo, o por lo menos intentar hacerlo, el chico resulto tener una paciencia infinita, era muy difícil sacar el mal carácter de Minato, y el día que lo hizo fue cuando de casualidad vio como unos matones, tenían acorralada a una muy golpeada kushina, dispuesto a no tener piedad alguna por la chica, ese día un relámpago amarillo apareció de la nada y acabó con todos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Minato había acabado con ellos y solo le dio una hermosa sonrisa a Kushina, luego de eso la Uzumaki comenzó a ver con otros ojos al chico, se convirtieron en amantes, siempre escapándose de sus deberes para verse a escondidas y poco después se convirtieron en marido y mujer, se casaron en secreto, pero la historia de Mito se volvió a repetir, ya que los Uzumaki se enteraron y no permitieron que kushina abandonara su puesto en la familia, estaban dispuestos a asesinar a Minato si era necesario, pero el padre de la chica se llevo una gran sorpresa al enterarse que su hija estaba embarazada, y claro que no iba a dejar a su nieto sin padre, aunque no aceptara al rubio el señor Uzumaki debía hacer que el chico se hiciera responsables, así que le permitió a Minato estar con kushina pero ella no abandonaría el apellido Uzumaki, ya que quería que su nieto también llevará el apellido de la familia para continuar con su linaje.

Karin, bueno ella la verdad nació siendo huérfana, sus padres eran Uzumaki pero sus trabajos eran servir a su propia familia como esclavos, su padre, era guardaespaldas de la líder Kushina, quien murió durante un tiroteo defendiendo a la mujer, y su madre era la doncella personal de la líder, la que se encargaba de cuidar al bebé de la mujer, pero luego de la muerte de su amante y enterarse que estaba embarazada, al dar a luz abandono a la bebé en un basurero y luego se fue de allí, desapareciendo como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, un hombre fue quien acogió a la bebé y la cuidó con un solo propósito, convertirla en un arma, y ese hombre era Orochimaru, quien investigo a fondo el origen de la niña, y lo uso para convertirla en una sirvienta leal a él, Karin al nacer fuera de los Uzumaki o por lo menos sin que uno de ellos estuviera presente, ya era considerada una bastarda, un miembro ilegítimo de la familia, aunque sus padres fueran Uzumaki ella debio haber nacido entre los territorios de la familia si quería portar el apellido.

Realmente era necesario que todos estuviéramos presentes Pain, creo que tres de nosotros era más que suficiente- dijo una mujer en otra zona de la mesa, tenia el cabello azul sujeto en un peinado con una rosa y rasgos muy finos en su rostro, se trataba de toda una dama, su nombre era Konan

Todos tenemos que escuchar lo que tienen que decir los Uchiha, una reunión de emergencia no es algo que sucede todos los días- respondió el hombre de nombre Pain, tenia el cabello naranja y vestía una capa que le tapaba todo el cuerpo, tenia nubes rojas en ella que le deban un toque siniestro

Mientras todos platicaban, una joven adolescente de la misma edad de Sasuke estaba caminando en dirección al chico, una pelirosa con curvas bien marcadas y ojos como el jade, sus senos no eran grandes pero eso no le quitaba lo hermosa que era, Haruno Sakura, ese era su nombre, va a la misma preparatoria que Sasuke y se autoproclama su novia, sería mentira decir que al principio el joven Uchiha no estaba interesado en ella, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de el completo fastidio que podía llegar a ser Sakura, y cuando quiso quitársela de encima ya era tarde, se había pegado a él como el chicle, aunque aclaro los rumores en la preparatoria de que ella era su novia, la pelirosa no parecía entender que él no quería nada con ella, y ahora también tiene que soportarla en las reuniones de su familia, porque además resulta que ella es la heredera y futura líder del grupo Haruno

Hola Sasuke-kun!- saludo Sakura animadamente al azabache y deteniéndose a su lado con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas

Hmp- Sasuke solo respondió con un leve sonido e ignoro a la chica

Me alegra encontrarte aquí- volvió hablar la chica como si no se diera cuenta que la entraban ignorando- si quieres... Podemos ir a tomar algo después de esto que te pa...- pero antes de terminar de hablar su respuesta había llegado

No- respondió secamente el Uchiha

Ah!, entendiendo, entonces adiós- fue lo ultimo que dijo Sakura antes de irse a su lugar junto a sus padres con la cabeza gacha

Sasuke también se fue a sentar a su lugar entre su hermano y su primo, y los reclamos no se hicieron esperar

Oye, esa no es la manera de tratar a una chica Sasuke- dijo Shisui quien había escuchado como su primo rechazaba a la Haruno

Tu no te metas Shisui!- le respondió de mal humor Sasuke

Esa era la heredera de los Haruno verdad?, tengo entendido que va a las misma preparatoria que tu hermanito- hablo Itachi observando unos leves segundos a la pelirosa, y admitía que era una belleza, no entendía porque su hermano no la quería

Por si lo olvidas, todos los hijos de Yakuzas van a la misma preparatoria hermano, esa una de nuestras leyes- respondió Sasuke sintiéndose acosado, al igual que en la preparatoria

Oye, no te enojes, solo decimos que deberías de tratar mejor a la chica, se ve que ella solo quiere un poquito de tu atención- Shisui era un experto en las mujeres, su reputación de mujeriego no era solo por saber darle placer a sus amantes si no que también sabia como entenderlas

Si pero hacer eso sería darle esperanzas donde no la hay!- Punto para Sasuke, se notaba a simple vista que Sakura no quería un poco de atencion de Sasuke, ella la quería toda, y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto hacer

De repente interrumpiendo sus pensamientos entraron tres mujeres con varias bandejas en pequeños carros de servicio

Disculpen la demora, la cena esta lista!- dijo Anko haciendo sonar una pequeña campana de cristal

Entonces tras Ino y Hinata, aparecieron más mujeres con el mismo uniforme, tomando cada una de las bandejas las comenzaron a servir sobre toda la gigantesca mesa, los platillos eran de excelente calidad y eran recién hechos, las atractivas mujeres le daban un toque especial a toda la comida, las luces bajaron de tono y comenzo una melodía suave, relajante esencial para toda comida elegante

Ino estaba con las botellas de vino y Hinata tenia las copas, juntas le estaban dando vuelta a la mesa sirviendo la bebida a todos los presentes, muchos de ellos se les quedaban viendo o les hacían cumplidos asquerosos

"Oye preciosa si quieres vamos a algún otro sitio luego"

"Este lugar no tienen servicios _especiales?_ "

"Que bella eres porque no me dices tu nombre"

"Vamos a divertimos algún día encanto"

Las chicas estaban frías, querían salir de allí cuanto antes, pero entonces antes de que se dieran cuanta ya estaban en en área de la mesa donde se encontraban los Uchiha, un escalofrío cruzo por toda la espalda de Hinata, tenia miedo, estaba aterrada, y quería irse a casa, le sirvieron vino a Fugaku, luego a Mikoto, y luego a "ellos", la peliazul dejo de respirar de un momento a otro, sus manos temblaban y su corazón parecía que se iba a salir, Ino no estaba en mejores condiciones, el ver de nuevo a Uchiha Shisui pensó que podría soportarlo pero tenia miedo, con la manos temblando Hinata coloco las copas e Ino les sirvió el líquido rápidamente

Tranquila Ino, nadie te va a morder- dijo de repente Sasuke con una ceja arriba viendo a la rubia como si fuera algo nuevo

Lo siento Sasuke-kun, es que...- la rubia intento hablar pera las palabras no salían, el nudo en su garganta era doloroso

No estés nerviosa preciosa- esa voz, quien le hablaba ahora era Shisui- Tal vez esos viejos les estuvieron diciendo cosas obscenas y por eso están asustadas, pero nosotros si somos unos caballeros- aquellas palabras sonaron tan natural, tan sinceras, que le costo mucho a Ino creer que ese era el hombre con más amantes en la ciudad

Tu!, un caballero?, no me hagas reír!- dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa que reflejaba maldad y diversión

Sasuke!, no me averguences frente a la señorita!- reclamo el Uchiha con una pequeña vena en su frente

Hinata solo se dedicaba a ver la escena, Ino se veía algo más tranquila, hasta podría jurar que se estaba divirtiendo con solo ver como Sasuke hacia quedar mal a su primo, mientras que a ella aun le temblaban las manos, quería salir de allí ahora mismo

Disculpa- de pronto esa voz llego hasta ella como el viento golpeando en su rostro, Uchiha Itachi le estaba hablando desde su asiento- te encuentras bien?- le pregunto con un tono preocupado

Y-Yo e-estoy b-bien no s-se preocupe- su tartamudeo fue inevitable su miedo la estaba dominando

Fue entonces que sintió con una mano se postraba sobre la suya, se sobresalto un poco, pero controló la gana de salir corriendo- Tranquila, todo esta bien, nadie aquí va a lastimarte, te lo prometo- Itachi tenia su mano sobre la de la peliazul, cosa que le hizo sentir una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo

Hinata no supo en que momento dejo de temblar, solo supo que cuando su piel hizo contacto con la de Itachi se sintió como si flotara, como si alguien la protegiera, fue entonces que se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos y ver como ella misma se queda hipnotizada con aquellos ojos negros que parecían no tener final, Uchiha Itachi causa una reacción nueva en ella, blanco y negro se conectaron por un minúsculo momento

Por cierto Hinata- la voz de Sasuke rompió tan lindo momento- tu trabajas aquí pero aun continuas estudiando?- pregunto el más joven de los Uchiha

S-Si, aun voy a la p-preparatoria con los chicos, ellos p-preguntan a veces por Sasuke-kun- respondió la chica bajando de nuevo la cabeza evitando así la mirada de Itachi, ya que después de todo el sonrojo en sus mejillas era muy obvio

Hmp, esos idiotas!, tal vez algún día los visite- Sasuke no sonaba muy interesado en cumplir con lo que dijo, pero mejor era permanecer callada- pero bueno, veo que ustedes dos son muy populares en este lugar, creo que me apetece venir más seguido- aquellas palabras no pudieron hacer que Hinata se sintiera al borde del desmayo

Pero entonces alguien carrasqueo con la garganta llamando la atención de las chicas

Anko estaba tras de ellas con una mirada de desaprobación hacia lo que estaban haciendo,claro que eso era de esperarse ya que se les había olvidado, que una de las reglas del trabajo era no hablar más de la cuenta con los clientes, formar una relación ya sea de amistad o romántica con ellos no estaba permitido, eso solo traería problema innecesarios al local y Anko no quería que un par de niñas le hicieran perder su fuente de vida

Disculpen, pero tenemos que volver al trabajo- dijo Ino haciendo una reverencia y alejándose del la mesa

Hinata hizo lo mismo pero antes de que estuviera lo suficiente mente lejos escucho alguien hablar

Fue un gusto conocerla Hinata-san- no había que tener ojos en la espalda para saber que quien le hablaba era Itachi, por alguna razón, sintió que algo en si misma se alegro al escuchar esas palabras

La peliazul solo continuo con su camino como si no lo hubiera escuchado, entonces con Anko deseándoles una buena comida, todas la meseras junto a ella se fueron, en fila todas salieron elegantemente y la puerta se cerro tras ella, Hinata e Ino sentían que habían escapado del mismo infierno, sus corazones volvían a latir calmadamente y sus respiraciones volvieron a ser normales, estar en el mismo cuarto con las personas que habían robado no era algo que nadie deseara que le pasará, había que ser fuerte para soportarlo, y ellas sin duda habían dado todo de si para no romperse en ese lugar

Estaban a punto de salir del piso reservado cuando de pronto Ino la tomo por el brazo y la llevo a una esquina a escondidas

Que sucede Ino?- pregunto preocupada la peliazul

Se que es una locura, se que me dirás loca, pero quiero escuchar lo van hablar- dijo con mucho esfuerzo la rubia

Que?!- Hinata estaba que le daba algo y su amiga quería espiar, sin duda Ino estaba loca- Ino no podemos nos pueden descubrir!- susurro la peliazul para que nadie más la oyera

No te estoy pidiendo que vayas conmigo Hina, puedo ir yo sola, necesitó saber que acciones tomaran contra Neko y Usagi!- respondió Ino muy determinada, su miedo se había ido, algo en ella la estaba motivando a cometer esa locura

Pero Ino...!- Hinata no quiera volver pero tampoco quería dejar a su amiga sola- _Ve con ella tonta!_ \- entonces la voz dentro se cabeza resonó- _Ino tiene razón, necesitamos saber que medidas tomaran, sino como vas a defenderte cuando te vuelvas a poner la mascara?_ \- aquella pregunta era cierta, aunque Hinata no tenia pensado convertirse en Usagi nuevamente, tenia que estar preparada

Hinata?- Ino la miraba preocupada, su amiga peliazul se había quedado callada de repente como si estuviera pensando

Iré contigo- sentencio la peliazul con tanta decisión que Ino sintió por un momento que estaba hablando con otra persona

Sin embargo lo descarto y solo asintió, ambas chicas fueron hacia los vestidores, y se quitaron su delantares para estar más ligeras, sus trajes de Neko y Usagi se habían quedado en casa de Shikamaru, por lo que esta vez debían ser demasiado, extremamente cuidadosas, al estar más libres de sus uniformes quitaron la rejilla de la ventilación y entraron por allí, por suerte conocían muy bien el camino hacia su destino, con sigilo pasaron sobre los guardias que estaban fuera de la habitacion, y entraron con éxito donde se estaba dando a cabo la reunión, hasta ahora todos continuaban comiendo y alabando la comida, pero una vez finalizada comenzaron con lo importante

Bueno como sabrán los e reunido aquí para armar una estrategia contra los que estuvieron involucrados en la infiltración a las empresas Uchiha!- hablo Fugaku como todo un líder nato

Hinata estaba escuchando con atención, cuando sintió que Ino se movía demasiado, la vio marcando al teléfono

Ino, que haces?!- preguntó la peliazul acercándose a ella, estaban en los conductos de ventilación, prácticamente sobre la mesa, no podían moverse demasiado o las descubrirían

Estoy marcándole a Shikamaru- respondió la rubia con el teléfono en su oído

Para que?- porque llamar al chico en esta situación

Él es inteligente, entenderá mejor que nosotras lo que están planeando- aquello era cierto, desde que lo conoce, Shikamaru siempre fue el más inteligente del grupo, no había nadie mejor que el cuando se trataba de entender problemas difíciles

Que sucede ahora Ino?- preguntó una voz al otro lado de la linea, sonaba como alguien que se acaba de despertar, y eran más de las ocho de la noche

Shikamaru necesitó que nos ayudes, estamos en el trabajo y todos los grupos Yakuzas se reunieron aquí para planear algo contra nosotras- dijo la rubia intentando no hablar muy alto

Que?, demonios no me digas que los estas espiando?- el tono de voz den chico cambio de soñoliento a fastidiado

Bueno...- la voz de Ino lo decía todo

En serio tu no te cansas de meterte en problemas Ino, hinata esta contigo?- pregunto el chico aunque ya sabia la respuesta

Si, pero ya dime nos vas ayudar?- preguntó la rubia comenzando a perder la paciencia

Si de todas formas ya están allí, que necesitas que haga?- Shikamaru podía ser un flojo, pero cuando se trataba de ayudar a los amigos nunca se negaba

Solo escucha todo lo que dicen, luego hablaremos de esto- esa leve explicación no fue suficiente para el pelinegro, pero conociendo a su rubia amiga sabia que no le diría nada más, antes de quitarse el teléfono del oído, Ino alcanzo a escuchar un "problemática" al otro lado

Que se supone que podemos hacer?- preguntó Tsunade

Si su gente pudo entrar en terreno Uchiha tan fácilmente, significa que también lo pueden hacer en los nuestros- dijo Kushina portando un semblante serio

Lo dudo, si tuvieran planes de infiltrarse en alguno de los otros grupos ya lo habrían hecho, y como saben ya a pasado una semana- dijo Pain entrando en la conversación

Hasta ahora, no hemos podido averiguar mucho, las personas que se infiltraron eran muy buenas, experimentados, no dudo que hallan sido espías profesionales- respondió Fugaku, aunque el no estuvo presente, las infiltradas debieron ser muy difíciles de vencer ya que ni su hijo y sobrino pudieron atraparlas

Y si así fuera, quien les pago para que lo hicieran?, con que fin?- preguntó Orochimaru adentrándose en la conversación

Por lo que pudimos ver en obvias evidencias, robaron datos importantes de la empresa y la familia, ahora ellos saben demasiado de los Uchiha, incluyendo nuestros movimientos- respondió Shisui dejando a un lado su personalidad bromista

Eso quiere decir que están planeando algo grande, algo que tal vez nos afecte a todos no solo a los Uchiha- dijo Tsunade

Lo que dice Tsunade es cierto, dudo mucho que ellos solo se queden con los brazos cruzados con tan valiosa información en sus manos- respondió Kushina comenzando a temer estar frente a una gran amenaza

Por eso debemos planear un contraataque- sentenció Fugaku

Y como quieres hacer eso Fugaku? si ni siquiera sabemos a quien nos enfrentamos- respondió Orochimaru

Es cierto, no podemos hacer nada hasta tener más información- dijo Kushina

Por ahora solo podemos estar atentos los demás grupos por si vuelven a atacar- dijo Pain

Sin embargo le daremos todo nuestro apoyo a los Uchiha, de verdad lo siento Fugaku, pero es todo lo que podemos hacer por ahora- dijo Tsunade viendo al hombre

Mi empresa a sido robada y ustedes dicen que no harán nada!- grito el Uchiha mayor dándole un fuertes golpe a la mesa

No sabemos que ocurrió allí, no conocemos ni tenemos pistas de quien pudo haber sido, sin información que nos ayude a formar un contraataque y destruirlos no podemos hacer nada- respondió Tsunade en calma y serena

No es necesario discutir entré nosotros, tal vez eso es lo que quieren ellos, lo que si podemos hacer en apoyarnos y no dejarles el camino fácil- dijo Pain recostándose sobre el espaldar de su silla

Hasta ahora solo podemos decir uno sola cosa- dijo Fugaku tomando el control de la pantalla que había sobre ellos, apretando un botón, en la gigantesca televisión aparecieron la fotos de Usagi y Neko- estas dos chicas se metieron en mi empresa, derrotaron a mis mejores guardias y mi hijo y sobrino no pudieron atraparlas- explico el Uchiha colocando fotos de sus guardias heridos, el actual terrible estado del edificio, y un vídeo donde se ve a Itachi y Shisui luchar contra las intrusas y perder

Robaron información con la que pueden acabar no solo a los Uchiha si no también a todos los grupos- dijo Itachi sin dejar de ver la pantalla, la imagen de Usagi lo tenia hipnotizado y babeando, Shisui no era diferente, el ver a Neko hizo que necesitará visitar a alguna de sus amantes pronto

Tenemos pequeña información solo de quienes trabajan con ellos, pero no de sus jefes, aun así podemos investigar quienes son esas enmascaradas- dijo Tsunade viendo la pantalla con las fotos y los vídeos

Pero más de eso no podemos hacer, lo siento mucho Fugaku- dijo Pain cerrando sus ojos

Fugaku estaba que echaba humo por los ojos al escuchar lo que decían, su empresa había sido robada, un lugar que hasta ahora era impenetrable para los antisociales, pero por culpa de unas niñas ahora su reputación y el apellido de su familia estaba siendo cuestionado por todos, el imperio que había luchado por tener no podía derrumbarse, no ahora que lo había llevado tan lejos

Supongo que la reunión llego a su fin- dijo el Uchiha

Itachi solo podía observar como todos los presentes se levantaban de sus asientos y hacían una pequeña reverencia hacia su padre y luego se fueron, su familia estaba en problemas y ellos solo le decían que no podían hacer nada porque no sabían nada de la situacion, sentía que le estaban dando la espalda a los Uchiha, después de tanto que sus padres habían hecho por ellos y ahora que necesitaban ayuda los dejaban caer por la borda, se sentía traicionado, así que no lo soporto y bruscamente se levanto de la mesa y camino pesadamente hacia el pasillo, no quería estar en ese sitio un segundo más, se suponía que él seria el futuro líder de la familia, él era quien tendría que velar por todos los Uchiha en un futuro, pero ahora la impotencia de no poder hacer algo contra quienes quieren dañarlos era algo que no podía soportar, iba hacia el final del piso hacia la planta baja cuando escucho un ruido sobre él, supuso que debía ser su imaginación así que continuo su camino sin tomarle importancia, pero de nuevo lo escucho haciendo que se detuviera, al elevar su mirada hacia el techo por un momento sintió un pequeño escalofrío familiar recorrer su espalda, aquella sensación era similar a lo que sintió cuando estaba persiguiendo a Usagi en el edificio de su familia, fue entonces que los ruidos se hicieron más fuertes, sin duda había alguien en los conductos de la ventilación

 _Podría ser ella?!-_ se pregunto el Uchiha corriendo tras los ruidos sobre hacia la planta baja, sentía que la adrenalina subía por todo su cuerpo

Los ruidos los llevaron a los vestidores de las meseras, por un segundo dudo sobre si debía entrar, pero entonces la idea de encontrarse nuevamente con aquella salvaje mujer lo hizo tomar una desicion, no sabía porque, pero las ganas de volver a verla eran inmensas, cuando abrió la puerta vio una silueta femenina de espalda, una cabellera larga azulada con curvas bien definidas que eran una completa tentación, la luz era poca así que no podía ver su rostro, pero sentía que estaba cerca, sentía que su enmascarada estaba allí

Usagi!- la llamo

Pero la silueta se sobresalto al escucharlo, y se dio media vuelta llegando de repente la luz iluminando su rostro, allí frente a él no estaba quien esperaba, allí estaba parada no una salvaje mujer, si no un inocente ángel con poca ropa, una joven chica de ojos perlas muy sonrojada al verlo, su piel que parecía de porcelana, tan blanca como la nieve, temblaba con su solo presencia, se veía tan tierna, tan frágil y a la vez tan apetitosa, emanaba una inocencia que hizo que algo en Itachi se encendiera con sólo verla, sentía que había descubierto a un pequeño ángel bajando del cielo, pero no...

No era una ángel...

Quien estaba parada frente a él apunto de desmayarse...

Era Hinata

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota Final:**

Bueno aquí esta el sexto capitulo de esta nueva historia amigos, espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen su comentarios

Bay bay hasta la próxima


	7. Diferencias

**Bueno se que dije que no actualizaria seguido debido a mis clases, pero este capitulo ya estaba casi completo la ultima vez que actualice la historia, queria ver que tantos comentarios conseguia el regreso de la historia, pero me doi cuenta que no tiene tanta popularidad la historia...**

 **Pero eso no me va a desanimar, continuare con esta historia ItaHina y la SasuHina tambien... tengo grandes planes para pasion y poder y no los voy a tirar a la basura.**

 **Continuaremos con esto hasta el FINAL!.**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Al escuchar que todos se retiraban de la habitación, Ino y Hinata retrocedieron y comenzaron a regresar por donde llegaron, escuchar que hasta los momentos no harían nada en su contra las tranquilizo mucho, no tenían información ni nada que hiciera que las descubrieran, era un alivio saber que aun estaban a tiempo de alejarse lo más que podían de esos Yakuzas, sin que se dieran cuenta las chicas comenzaron a hacer demasiado ruido en los conductos de ventilación, y eso provocó que alguien las escuchara, aumentaron la velocidad hasta que por fin llegaron de nuevo a los vestidores de las meseras y bajaron lo más rápido que pudieron del techo y colocaron nuevamente la rejilla

Hicimos demasiado ruido Ino, que tal si alguien nos escucho?- Y era cierto que alguien lo había hecho, fuera de los vestidores un hombre estaba por entrar

Tranquila Hina, vistete y yo iré por nuestras cosas- respondió la rubia mientras se colocaba de nuevo en modo récord sus prendas normales para luego irse a la parte de atrás de los gabinetes

Hinata estaba algo preocupada, mientras estaba en los conductos sintió un escalofrío familiar, el mismo que hacia sentido cuando Uchiha Itachi la perseguía en las empresa Uchiha, juraría que alguien las estaba siguiendo, pero como lo podía ver a través de los objetos no podía confirmar su presentimiento, tenia que dejar de alterarse por esas cosas, ahora debía enfocarse en vestirse y salir de allí lo antes posible y regresar a casa con su madre y hermana

Usagi!- dijo una voz gruesa a su espalda

Escuchar ese nombre la hizo sobresaltarse, acaso alguien la había descubierto, no podía ser posible, al igual que Ino había sido muy cuidadosa. Pero lo que más la atemorizó era adivinar quien era el dueña de aquella voz, porque, como no reconocer la gruesa y varonil voz de Uchiha Itachi, pues al darse media vuelta lo confirmo, el hombre parecía haber estado corriendo y sus ojos estaban fijos en ella, su rostro de estupefacción dejaba en claro que ella no era la persona que espera encontrar, era obvio ya antes de eso la había llamado por su otro nombre, sin embargo Hinata dejo de pensar en eso cuando noto que el hombre veía su cuerpo entero hasta llegar a su rostro, por segunda vez sus miradas se conectaron y Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse como un tomate por la incomoda situación, estaba parada como una estatus y con poca ropa frente al hijo de un Yakuza

Hinata ya podemos irnos...- dijo Ino entrando en la escena colocando cara de ¿que demonios?

Yo... Lo siento- intento disculpase el Uchiha intentando hacer que su cuerpo reaccionara y saliera de allí, pero simplemente no podía ni mover su cuerpo ni apartar la mirada de tan bello ángel frente a él

Fuera de aquí!- grito la Yamanaka arrojando uno de sus zapatos y golpeando al pelinegro en la cabeza haciendo que volviera en si mismo

Si esperar ninguna otra sorpresa Ino empujó a Itachi fuera de los vestidores y cerro la puerta de un golpe colocándole el seguro

Estas bien Hina?!- le preguntó a su amiga mientras la revisaba y notaba que la chica aun continuaba en shock

Y-Yo... c-creo... que s-si...- respondió la peliazul sin apartar la vista de la puerta donde se imaginaba que detrás de ella aun se encontraba el Uchiha

Vamos no te desmayes Hinata, esperaremos que se vayan y luego saldremos nosotras- dijo Ino sentado en su amiga en una silla, y recogiendo su zapato del sitio donde cayo

Claro que tras la puerta la cosa no estaba mejor, Itachi se sentía muy avergonzado y humillado, tanto que no se levantó del piso en tres minutos, nunca antes había visto a una chica en poca ropa, aunque en las revistas "secretas" que Shisui escondía en su oficina aparecían muchas mujeres en trajes que mostraban mucha piel, no era lo mismo verlas en las revistas que verlas en persona, sin embargo pensó que ninguna de esas mujeres en las revistas porno de su primo se comparaba con la chica de ojos perlas que se encontraba al otro lado de esas puerta, no sabia que la piel de una mujer podía llegar a ser tan pálida que parecía porcelana

En ese momento Shisui bajaba por la escaleras cuando vio a su primo en el piso

Itachi, estas bien?!- preguntó su primo llegando a su lado en un parpadeo para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, pero aun le dolía la cabeza

Si, acabó... acabo de tener un pequeño accidente un pequeño accidente es todo- respondió Itachi colocándose sobre sus piernas que parecían de gelatina, además que se sentía muy mareado

Accidente?- Shisui solo vio el letrero sobre la puerta que estaba frente a ellos- En los vestidores de las meseras?- pregunto su primo con cara de interrogante

El Uchiha solo pudo suspirar- Accidentalmente acabo de ver a una de las amigas de Sasuke mientras se cambiaba de ropa-respondió Itachi mientras se sentaba en una de los muros de los jardines, el dolor iba sesando cuando sintió un pequeño golpe en la cabeza- Oye!, porque me pegas?- preguntó mientras se sostenía la cabeza

Estuviste en los vestidores de la bellas y sexys meseras sin mí?!- grito Shisui mientras sus ojos echaban fuego literalmente

Por favor primo creeme, no querrás entrar allí, una de ellas me golpeo en la cabeza con un zapato- respondió Itachi con gracia mientras se ponía de pie difícilmente

Ese no es el...- Shisui continuaba gritando hasta que fue interrumpido por la llegada de Fugaku, Mikoto y Sasuke por las escaleras

Que sucede chicos?- preguntó la mujer Uchiha acercándose a ambos pelinegro

Él...!- Shisui estaba a punto de acusar a su primo, cuando sintió que una mano cubría su boca y nariz con fuerza

Nada importante madre, solo me dio un ligero dolor de cabeza- respondió Itachi mientras sostenía fuertemente a su primo que luchaba por liberarse

Oh!- A Mikoto se le hizo algo extraña la escena, pero supuso que era otro de sus juegos- Entonces cuando lleguemos a casa te daré algo- dijo ella mientras una pequeña gota resbalaba por si cabeza

No es necesario, solo fue un pequeño dolor es todo- se excusó Itachi mientras se acercaba unos cuantos pasos

Que sea algo pequeño no significa que no debamos estar prevenidos- respondió Mikoto frunciendo el ceño mientras colocaba sus manos sobre sus caderas

Cierto- Lo mejor seria hacerle caso a su madre, llevarle la contraria a Uchiha Mikoto seria como empezar una guerra y no quería quedar aun más golpeado de lo que estaba

Regresemos ya, esta reunión fue completamente inútil- dijo Fugaku mientras se cruzaba de brazos tras su esposa

Tranquilo padre, con o sin ayuda de esos idiotas, averiguaremos quienes son y les haremos pagar por esto- dijo Sasuke sin tomarle mucha importancia a la escena que hacían su hermano y primo

Eso espero, también espero que sea pronto- respondió el hombre mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia afuera del edificio

Mientras su padre se alejaba junto a su madre y hermano, Itachi se dio cuanta que no había soltado Shisui y se estaba volviendo azul

Al quitarle la mano, el Uchiha mujeriego respiro como si su vida dependiera de eso- Acaso quieres... Matarme?!- preguntó Shisui mientras su color normal regresaba y jadeaba con fuerza

Lo siento- se disculpo su primo mientras lo ayudaba a caminar hacia la salida

Mientras tanto por una pequeña ventana, Ino se encontraba escuchando todo lo que sucedia, cuando sintió que los pasos se alejaban hacia la salida, abrió otra ventana que daba hacia las calles, y vio que los vehículos donde llegaron los Uchiha se encendieron y luego se fueron a toda velocidad del lugar, no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño suspiro al ver que por fin se habían ido

Listo podemos salir- dijo la rubia a su amiga que la veis con temor

Segura que ya se fueron?!- pregunto Hinata dudosa, no se había movido de la esquina de la pequeña habitación desde que su amiga corrió al Uchiha intruso

Si Hina ya se fueron, ahora podemos salir- dijo Ino mientras tomaba su bolsa y le entregaba a la peliazul la suya, cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto Anko se encontraba parada allí con los brazos cruzándose y el ceño fruncido

Anko-san?- dijo Hinata confundida viendo a la mujer con extrañes

Ustedes jovencitas, deben saber que hoy rompieron una regla muy importante del trabajo- Y sabían a que venía ese regaño, Anko hablaba de el momento que se quedaron hablando con tres ciertos Uchiha que atendieron hoy

Por favor Anko, no vas a despedirnos por ese diminuto error cierto- preguntó Ino mientras se cruzaba de brazos retadoramente

No, no voy a despedirlas, ustedes son una de las razones por las que Belleza Lunar es tan popular, botarlas a la calle, sería botar una gran fuente de ingresos- respondió la mujer sinicamente- Pero espero que lo que sucedió el día de hoy no se vuelva a repetir- advirtió Anko viendo a Ino y luego a Hinata para luego irse

La ojiperla al ver que su amiga no se movía la tomo de una mano y la jalo hacia la salida

Grr!, en serio odio lo arrogante que puede llegar a ser esa mujer!- se quejo la rubia ya fuera del edifico donde trabajaban, Anko era una mujer que se daba buena vida gracias a las que estaban limpiando platos y soportando a clientes insensatos

Es nuestra jefa Ino, además nos paga bien- justifico Hinata tratando de hacer que la furia de su amiga se apaciguara, o terminaría matando a un inocente en plena calle y de noche

Porque somos la "atracción principal" de su maldito restaurante Hinata- respondió Ino aun más enojada- Claro, como no es ella la que tiene que soportar los "cumplidos" de los vejestorios pervertidos que vienen todos los días- Para evitar que por casualidad alguien las escuchara y le dijera a Anko, Ino comenzó a caminar por la acera seguida de su amiga

Bueno, a mi me incomoda ese detalle tanto como a ti Ino, pero la paga que Anko nos da me sirve para ayudar a mi madre y mi hermana- respondió la peliazul mientras jugaba con sus dedos

En ese momento Ino recordó algo, un dato que debido a su furia había olvidado, la razón por la que Hinata trabajaba allí

Como... esta la señora Hana?- pregunto la rubia sintiendo que toda su ira se había desvanecido

Mucho mejor que los últimos tres meses, creo que por fin las medicinas están haciendo efecto- respondió Hinata caminando al lado de su amiga, parece que ya no estaba molesta

Que dijo el doctor?- Ino siempre había considerado a Hana como una segunda madre, y su estado de salud era un tema que no tocaba a menudo para no incomodar a Hinata

Dijo que sus pulmones están muy dañados, que era muy probable que tuviera muchos problemas para respirar- respondió con aires muy triste la chica- Pero que si guardaba reposo su situación no pasaría a mayores- su madre estaba muy enferma y Hinata se desvelaba en su trabaja y se esforzaba al máximo para conseguir dinero y poder comprar las medicinas de Hana

Tranquila, ella es una mujer muy fuerte- dijo la rubia deteniéndola con una mano en su hombro- Si tuvo la fuerza para sacarte a ti y a Hanabi adelante, entonces aun la tiene para enfrentar su enfermedad- Vio como los ojos de su amiga se llenaban de lágrimas al escucharla

Si, por eso la admiro mucho- aquella palabras salieron entrecortadas de su garganta, Hinata estaba llorando

Igual que yo- dijo Ino abrazando a su amiga, lo mejor era dejar que por una vez la ojiperla se desahogara, todos sabían lo mucho que Hinata sufría por la situación de su madre, pero nunca decía nada, siempre se guardaba la tristeza para ella, y no permitía que alguien más la viera en tal estado de fragilidad, pero esta vez se permitió llorar, no frente a cualquier persona, sino frente a su mejor amiga

* * *

.

.

En otro lugar, en una lujosa mansión para ser precisos, un chico se encontraba en su oficina personal, viendo vídeos y noticias de la infiltración a la empresa de su familia, no existía ninguna otra información más que la que ellos habían dado, tenia la esperanza de que los medias investigaran, que descubrieran algo que lo ayudara a encontrar a la enmascarada Usagi, pero nada, no había nada que le diera una sola pista, cosa que lo frustro y cerro las ventanas del navegar. Itachi solo podía soltar un gran suspiro, la situación actual lo tenía agotado, solo quería dormir y que al despertar todo fuera como hace una semana antes

Pensando en alguna chica?- pregunto Shisui entrando a la oficina sin tocar

No, pero creo que tu eres otra historia- respondió el Uchiha sentándose derecho en la silla para ver mejor a su primo

Yo, estoy pensando en una muy atractiva, pero muy joven- La cara de Shisui era la de todo un caballero, pero por dentro era un pervertido que solo pensaba en acostarse con toda mujer existente en el planeta- Y tu?, no disfrutarse la vista que te llevaste hoy del Belleza Lunar?- pregunto con picardía

Ya te dije que eso fue solo un accidente- le recordó Itachi levantándose de un salto de su silla para acercarse a la ventana

Si bueno, al menos dime como era- dijo Shisui levantandose de su asiento para pasearse por toda la habitación

Itachi no iba a responderle eso, pero no pudo evitar recordar la imagen de la peliazul de ojos perlados, sentía que la estaba viendo nuevamente en los camerinos, allí parada... E inconscientemente comenzó a hablar

Su cabello era largo, negro con tono azulado, se movía como las olas en el océano, su piel era tan blanca que parecía porcelana, con solo verla podías adivinar que también debía ser muy suave, y sus ojos, eran blancos como perlas, que brillaban con la luz, casi podías sentir que podía ver a través de ti- dijo Itachi viendo la luna que se parecía a los ojos de la peliazul, Hinata, ese era su nombre

Te gusto- sentencio su primo que había detenido su paseo para escuchar atentamente sus palabras

Eso no es posible, ella...- Itachi iba a dar una excusa sobre aquello, pero su primo lo interrumpió

Claro que es posible, además para tu alivio, quiero que sepas que no eres el único, a mi también me gusto una de ellas- dijo Shisui sentándose nuevamente en la silla- La rubia... es que ella era muy sexy, muy linda, yo diría que demasiado para una chica de su edad- explico el Uchiha jugando con un bolígrafo

No te emociones Shisui, recuerda que solo son niñas- dijo Itachi volviendo a la realidad, arrebatándole el bolígrafo a su primo- además la señorita Ino, no es como las mujeres fáciles que sueles frecuentar- Aquello fue un golpe bajo

Quien dice que no, ambas son bonitas, son jóvenes y son muy populares en el negocio- respondió el Uchiha tornándose serio y desafiante, sus palabras le hicieron entender a su primo sobre que se refería

No, dudo que ellas sean de ese tipo, se ven muy sanas, muy tranquilas- respondió Itachi sintiendo que algo en él se volvía furioso con solo pensar, que Hinata se acostaba con los clientes del restaurante por dinero, ella era muy inocente para eso

No se puede confirmar nada en estos momentos, cierto?- dijo Shisui colocándose de pie para irse

No podrás ganarte a la señorita Ino como lo haz hecho con todas tus amantes primo- dijo Itachi antes de que Shisui se fuera

Lo se, tu sabes que a mi me gustan los desafíos- Eso fue lo único que respondió Shisui con una sonrisa para luego irse tal y como vino, en un parpadeo

Luego de aquella conversación con su primo, Itachi solo pudo irse directo a su habitación, para poder descansar de tanto agetreo, queria recostarse en su cama y dormir hasta muy tarde. Al estar ya en su destino, el Uchiha se quito la corbata, su chaqueta y se fue a preparar el baño para darse una buena ducha, pero antes de eso quería colocarse algo de hielo en la cabeza, su madre le había preparado un té, pero eso no le ayudaría con el golpe que recibió por parte de la señorita Ino, aunque su reacción era de esperarse, quien no sería violento cuando estas viendo a alguien casi desnudo y no se retira.

En eso, lo volvió a recordar, la imagen de Hinata en los vestidores aun divagaba su mente, sabia que esa imagen sería difícil de borrar, pero no pensó que le daria tantos problemas para pensar, el solo imaginar su cuerpo semi-desnudo, sus buenas curvas, sus grandes pechos, sus ojos perlados, era una tortura no poder hacer nada más que solo imaginarsela, ese pequeño ángel que emanaba inocencia y ternura, pero al mismo tiempo desataba un deseo inconmensurable de querer corromperla, de querer hacerla sumisa a sus deseos, no quería que nadie más tuviera el placer de hacerla sentir el climax. Tan siquiera imaginar sus gemidos, hicieron que su miembro se pusiera duro, tanto que tenerlo encerrado en su pantalón se volvió incomodo

Sin pensarlo mucho, Itachi desabrocho sus pantalones y bajo la cremallera, soltando su miembro con urgencia, con una mano lo tomo y comenzó a frotarse lentamente, imaginado que así se sentiría estar dentro de Hinata, o quizás aun mejor, su mente creaba escenas que nunca antes habían surcado su mente, Hinata en su cama esperándolo con una angelical sonrisa, mientras el se acercaba a ella, besándola con pasión, quitándole su ropa, arrojándola en la cama y saboreando sus grandes pechos mientras ella soltaba deliciosos gemidos. Los movimientos de su mano poco a poco se hacían más y más intensos, quería hacerla suya, quería...

En eso la imagen de Usagi lo invadió

La enmascarada con sus movimientos salvajes, su voz sensual, su melena que lo hipnotizaba con sus danzar, ambas chicas oscurecieron su cabeza, una parte quería tener a Hinata y la otra quería a Usagi. Claro que eso no lo detuvo, ambas causaban el mismo efecto en él, las dos hacían que pareciera un adolescente con problemas hormonales, pero no podía evitarlo, Usagi era una mujer salvaje, llena de energía, con un aura muy sensual que era capaz de seducir a cualquiera, Hinata por otra parte era inocente, tímida y se notaba que un poco reservada, pero tenia el poder de hacer que todos quieran poseerla

Ah...ah...- Sin darse cuanta comenzó a soltar diminutos gemidos

Su mano estaba haciendo lo que el quería que hiciera algunas de las dos mujeres en su cabeza, que tenían en común? una cosa, ambas consiguieron meterse en su cabeza en un solo día, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo las dos conseguían hacer que pensara en ellas como si fueran lo único en su cabeza, tenían que tenerlas, tenía que hacer que se hicieran responsables por volverlo un enfermo pervertido como su primo. Con un par de movimientos más de su mano Itachi se corrió, el semen salia a chorros, se sentia liberado, relajado, más tranquilo, quería que continuará así, pero unos pequeños golpes en la puerta lo hicieron volver

Itachi-kun!, estas allí?, soy Izumi- dijo una voz femenina detrás de la puerta

Diablos!, había estado tan ocupado por los problemas en la empresa que olvido que Izumi había regresado

Rápidamente acodomo su miembro de nuevo en su ropa interior y se subió los pantalones, se lavo las manos, para luego ir a abrir la puerta- Hola Izu...- la bienvenida del Uchiha fue cortada por la chica que se lanzo a abrazarlo felizmente

Itachi-kun!, estoy feliz de volver a verte!- dijo la chica emocionada mientras lo soltaba lentamente con un sonrojo en las mejillas

Yo también estoy feliz de volver a verte Izumi- respondió el Uchiha con una amable sonrisa, sin embargo también ocultaba una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón para no tocar a su amiga, ya que en ese momento no es nada cómodo hacer contacto con la mano con la que acaba de masturbarse hace unos segundos

Me dejaste esperando en el aeropuerto, Itachi-kun eres un malvado- reclamó Izumi mientras atrevidamente entraba en la habitacion de él haciendo un infantil berrinche

Lo siento Izumi, no tuve oportunidad de disculparme contigo después de eso, mi padre y yo hemos estado muy ocupados- respondió el Uchiha cerrando la puerta

Si, cuando los guardaespaldas de mi padre me llevaron al hotel me informaron lo que paso, me asuste mucho, pensé que te había sucedido algo- Izumi se sentó en una silla y vio una vieja foto de Itachi y ella de niños

Afortunadamente no ocurrió nada grave, como vez estoy sano y salvo- respondió el Uchiha amablemente tomado su chaqueta de la silla donde se encontraba su amiga

Si, lo veo- Izumi elevo su rostro, haciendo que quedara tal vez demasiado cerca del de Itachi, se vieron fijamente unos segundos y el chico se alejó- Bueno, como compensación tienes que llevarme a cenar- dijo levantando de un salto

Cenar?- preguntó él Uchiha con un rostro incrédulo- Te molestarias si te digo que acabo de hacerlo?- Itachi no mentía, su estómago estaba lleno y no creía poder introducir otra pisca de comida en él, o si no explotaría

Bueno...- Izumi entre cerro los ojos están obviamente decepcionada- Entonces mañana, pero esta vez no me dejes esperando por favor!- dijo con un repentino cambio de animo, encaminándose hacia la puerta con un andar "sexy?"

Lo prometo- respondió Itachi con una sonrisa amable, además era cierto que tenia que buscar una manera de hacer que la chica no intentará manipularlo con el mismo tema, luego Izumi salio de su habitación

No era por criticar, pero Izumi siempre había sido muy insistente, tenia la manía de buscar excusas para hacer que pasará tiempo con ella, pero a ser sinceros eso empezó cuando sus resposabilidades como heredero habían comenzado, su padre siempre lo mantenía ocupado "educándolo" en el negocio familiar, por lo que cada vez el e Izumi se iban distanciando cada vez más, siempre habian sido muy cercanos, y como a ella le costaba hacer amigos él se acerco a ella y le brindo su amistad, en cierto modo sentía que ellos tenían mucho en común, su madre una vez le pregunto cuando le pediría que fuera su novia, él por supuesto no le respondió, y si no lo hubiera hecho la respuesta habría sido NO, ya que él nunca vio a Izumi más que como una amiga, y aun la sigue viendo igual, pero admitía que esos años en Australia se volvió una mujer muy hermosa, no le sería difícil encontrar a alguien que la quiera

En cambio él...

Tenia que mover todo el mundo hasta que estuviera de cabeza para averiguar quien era la misteriosa enmascarada que habitaba en su mente, para el Uchiha no le era fácil alejarla y mucho las sensaciones que lo invadían. Con mucho cansancio se tiro en si cama sin importarle la ducha o quitarse el traje, solo quería dormir y estar listo para comenzar a buscar a Usagi, tenia que encontrarla antes que su padre lo hiciera o si no la matarían no antes de torturarla, no quería tener que ver eso, quería salvarla y también preguntarle que le había hecho, en cuanto a la otra chica que estaba en mente, Hinata, no se preocupaba mucho por ella como lo hacia con Usagi, ya que la peliazul era un ángel inocente que no tenia porque involucrarse, y además estaba a salvo en su vida con su trabajo, y él no quería arruinarlo. Antes de dormir vio su mano una vez más y sonrió, al parecer tenia que lavarla una segunda vez, solo para estar seguro.

* * *

.

.

En otro lugar muy lejos, especificamente en una comunidad no muy grande, una joven de ojos perlados se encontraba dirigiendose a la entrada de una de las residencias, eran lugares muy sencillos, el tipico estilo del japones rural eran los diseños de las casas donde vivan los presentes, Hinata no se quejaba para nada de su estilo de vida, si bien la comunidad era una de las más pobres que habia en Tokyo, ella era una chica muy humilde, no anhelaba lujos, no quería grandes mansiones, ni joyas, ni vacaciones lujosa como le habían prometido los ancianos millonarios que atendía en el restaurante, era muy feliz con su actual vida, no quería cambiarla para nada, y mucho menos ahora que su madre y hermana la necesitaban más que nunca. Al llegar a la puerta saco su llave del bolso y abrió la entrada dando un paso adelante

Estoy en casa!- anuncio Hinata mientras cerraba la puerta tras de ella y se sacaba el abultado suéter y lo colocaba en una pequeña mesita

Bienvenida hermana!- la recibió una pequeña niña de unos 14 años, de cabello marrón, y ojos de perlas como Hinata

Como estuvo tu día Hanabi?, que tal la escuela?- pregunto la peliazul con una sonrisa amable y dulce hacia su hermanita

Igual que siempre, solo clases aburridas y escribir sin parar- respondió Hanabi levantando los hombres restándole importancia al asunto, a veces hinata se preguntaba porque su hermanita tenia esa personalidad despreocupada, arrogante e indiferente con ella- Y tu hermana, como estuvo el trabajo?, Ino se metió en algún problema divertido hoy?- preguntó la niña riendo de medio lado con algo de diversión

Mientras Hinata pasaba hacia el comedor de la casa escucho la pregunta de su hermana, y no puso evitar recordar como espiaron a los Yakuzas en el restaurante, y el "accidente" que tuvo en los vestuarios con Uchiha Itachi, sin querer se puso roja como un tomate, y bajo la cabeza con mucha vergüenza

 _Oye! La niña se esta haciendo conclusiones tonta!_ \- dijo la voz de Usagi en su cabeza regresandola al presente

Al dirigir la mirada a su hermana pudo notar que la estaba viendo como si fuera un bicho raro, cosa que le hizo reir diminutamente- tranquila Hanabi-chan, no te perdiste nada divertido hoy- respondio Hinata volviendo a sonreir normalmente como hace unos segundos, procedio a prepararse una tortilla y se sento en la mesa

La gente aun habla en televisión sobre lo que sucedió en las empresas Uchiha, parece que no lo olvidaran en un buen tiempo- dijo Hanabi mostrándole una revista donde aparecen las fotos de Usagi y Neko en la portada- tu sabes algo nuevo de esto hermana?, después de todo tu trabajo esta cerca de allí- pregunto la niña aventando la revista hacia la mesa para que Hinata lo viera

Porque sabría algo Hanabi-chan, sabes que no suele meterme en asuntos que no me involucran- respondió con voz tranquila, escuchando algo en su cabeza que le decia _"mentirosa"_

bueno, te creo, despues de todo Ino y tu no hacen orostrosa más que trabajar sin parar, y no hacen nada divertido- expreso Hanabi mientras se sentaba al otro lado de la mesa con los brazos cruzados- los hermanos de mis amigas siempre hacen algo cool por lo menos una vez a la semana y tu hermana...porque no puedes hacer lo mismo?- pregunto la pelo marron con el ceño fruncido

 _Porque las madres de tus amigas no están gravemente enfermas y sus hermanos no tienen que trabajar para conseguir dinero suficiente para sus medicinas y pagar la escuela de ambos-_ respondió Hinata con una voz gruesa, mucho más madura y aterradora que nunca antes había escuchado en ella, Hanabi se quedo petrificada, no dijo ni una sola palabras, siempre había tenido una personalidad de superioridad sobre su hermana y siempre la había aprovechado, pero ahora sentia que la que estaba en la parte inferior era ella

Disculpa, voy a ver a madre- dijo Hinata de nuevo con su voz normal y tranquila levantándose de la mesa dejando a su hermana aun en shock en el comedor

 _Así es que deberías responderle a esa arrogante niña, tonta!_ \- replicó la voz de Usagi con mucho enfado

C-Como pudiste apoderarte así de mi?- preguntó una muy asustada Hinata mientras se sostenía de la pared temblando como si hubiera visto un fantasma, cuando vio un espejo a su lado, quiso verse para estar presentable frente su madre, pero grande fue su sorpresa

 _Somos la misma persona tonta!, puedo apoderarme de ti cuando yo quiera_ \- hablo su reflejo como si tuviera vida propia, Hinata solo podía ver con horror como hablaba consigo misma en el espejo

P-Porque?- volvió a pregunta con un nudo en la garganta

 _Porque si no vas a defenderte entonces yo lo haré por ti, sin mi no sabes pelear, tonta!_ \- respondió su reflejo quien en realidad era Usagi, quien le sonreía pícaramente mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Por favor desaparece, necesitó ver a mi madre- le suplico Hinata al espejo mientras cubria sus ojos con ambas manos con si fuera a llorar

 _Bien lo haré, pero no me ocultare para siempre Hinata, ahora soy parte de ti, y me quedare contigo para siempre!_ \- respondió el reflejo de Usagi en el espejo sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento, no sabia porque pero ver como la chica donde habitaba se derrumbaba le parecía divertido

Hinata al volver a ver el espejo con miedo a que "ella" siguiera allí, se vio a si misma en el espejo actuando completamente normal en su reflejo, Usagi se había ido por fin, ahora podía ver a su madre y preguntarle como había estado. Se acomodo el cabello y se limpio la cara antes de caminar en dirección a la puerta que había al final del pasillo, toco delicadamente y escucho un débil "Adelante" antes de abrirla, al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba una mujer de cabello negro azulado como el de ella, su rostro tenía rasgos fino como una princesa, y sus ojos eran perlas brillantes como la luna, se sentía orgullosa de que aquella bella y valiente mujer fuera su madre

Hinata!, bienvenida a casa!- la recibió su madre alegremente, pero al mismo tiempo con pocos ánimos debido a su estado tan débil

Estoy en casa madre, como haz estado?- pregunto Hinata sentandose al lado de la mujer que se encontraba junto a la ventana con la luz de la luna iluminando su rostro

Mucho mejor, ya puedo caminar mucho más tiempo que antes sin perder el aliento, y también pude regar las flores con Hanabi-chan!- respondió Hana con una diminuta sonrisa que no convenció a Hinata

Madre, sabes que él doctor dijo que no puedes dejar tu reposo- replico Hinata mientras la tomaba de una mano delicadamente- Me preocuparia mucho si tu condición empeora, no quiere verte de nuevo en un hospital- suplicó la peliazul al borde de las lágrimas, no podía evitarlo, hace unos meses Hana tuvo que ser internada en el hospital ya que tuvo un paro respiratorio, fue cuando le dijeron que sus pulmones estaban muriendo y debían hacerle una operación de trasplante de pulmón para salvarle la vida, pero pagarla era muy costoso, por eso se esforzaba en ser la mejor en el trabajo para conseguir dinero y ahorrarlo, tenia que tener la cantidad exacta para salvar la vida de su madre

No hace falta que tomes todo esto sobre tus hombros hija...- dijo Hana abrazándola con ternura- Sabes que lo que más me duele es ver como te esfuerzas por mi, debes tomarte un descanso, no hay porque ir tan rápido- explico la mujer mientras su mano acariciaba a su hija como si fuera una niña pequeña

Pero madre necesita esa operación, y haré lo que sea por tener el dinero, no dejaré que mueras!- respondió Hinata abrazando a su madre fuertemente, como si quisiera evitar que se fuera lejos, de ella, de su hermana, y las dejara solas

Eres fuerte hija, lo eres más de lo que crees, si yo ya no estuviera aquí, estoy segura que tu sabrás cuidar de tu hermana, y como superar cualquier obstáculo que tengas en el camino- dijo Hana soltando algunas lágrimas que cayeron sobre el rostro de su hija, debía ser fuerte, debía aparentar que no le dolía en el alma tener que abandonar a sus hijas, después de todo lo que lucho por alejarlas de la vida a la que antes pertenecían, la vida del hombre que la obligo a hacer cosas horribles

Te necesito madre!- dijo su hija mientras lloraba sobre su pecho

Yo estare siempre con ustedes Hinata, aunque ya no me vean, yo siempre estaré aqui con ustedes- respondió Hana mientras dirigía la mirada hacia la luna

En su familia, existía una antigua leyenda:

 _Se dice que hace muchos años, en la época antigua_

 _un príncipe estaba tan obsesionado con la luna_

 _que le pidió un deseo._

 _Deseo conocer a una mujer que tuviera su belleza,_

 _una doncella que fue diferente,_

 _un amor que nadie pudiera arrebatarle, alguien_

 _que estuviera a su lado para siempre._

 _Pasaron tres días, exactamente tres para que fuera_

 _luna llena, y entonces, en la alcoba del príncipe se coló_

 _una luz, una luz tan cálida, tan hermosa que era capaz de_

 _Hipnotizar a cualquiera,... Y de esa luz,_

 _salio la mujer más hermosas que había visto jamás,_

 _tenia cabello largo que danzaban como_

 _las olas del mar, tenia la piel tan blanca que parecía de_

 _porcelana, y sus ojos eran como dos grandes_

 _perlas que lo miraban fijamente._

 _El príncipe en seguida supo que la luna cumplo su deseo,_

 _le había dado una mujer que lo amaría_

 _hasta el día de su muerte, que le entregaría todo su amor y_

 _nunca lo abandonaría._

 _Se caso con ella convirtiéndola así en la princesa de la luna,_

 _la señora de la noche le había_

 _entregado a su hija, la más bella de las doncellas._

 _Muchos hombres y mujeres los envidiaban, todos admiraban_

 _la singularidad en los ojos de su esposa,_

 _ellos eran una da las razones porque la que era conocida como_

 _la hija de la luna._

 _Pero con el tiempo, la codicia de ser rey se apodero de el príncipe, cuando_

 _su padre escogío a su hermano sobre_

 _él para tomar el trono, el corazón del príncipe de escurecio_

 _y ya no había amor en el mundo que lo cambiará._

 _La princesa de la luna veía como_

 _el los ojos de su marido ya no existía ese amor que le_

 _tenia desde el primer día que la vio,_

 _ya no tenia ningún propósito en el mundo de los humanos,_

 _quería volver con su madre, pero no podía._

 _La razón, la princesa estaba embarazada, y_

 _dio a luz a una pequeño niño, con ojos como la luna, y belleza_

 _encantadora, pero la princesa no resistió el parto,_

 _debido a la tristeza de no poder volver a su hogar y murió._

 _El pequeño niño fue criado por su abuela,_

 _educandolo para que algun dia el fuera el rey, pero el joven_

 _principe no estaba interesado en el trono,_

 _no queria volverse un monstruo como su padre, cosa que mato_

 _a su madre y no queria que le sucediera el._

 _Siempre en las noches hablaba con su madre, mientras_

 _observaba la luna, por alguna razon_

 _sentia que lo estaba escuchando, sentia que su madre estaba_

 _alli aunque no la viera, todas las noches habia_

 _algo en la luna que lo atraia._

De alli nacio la leyenda de que su familia eran descendientes de la misma luna, que esa era la razón por la que sus ojos eran blancos, y que cuando mueren, sus almas van a la luna donde alli habitan, hasta que llegue el dia en que tengan que volver al mundo. Queria creer en esa leyenda tal y como lo hacia de niña, quería creer que a pesar de haber hecho cosas horribles, aun existía la posibilidad de poder ir al paraíso ahora que se había arrepentido de todo sus pecados, Hana estaba muriendo, y todas las noches le rezaba a la luna, para que cuando muriera acogiera su espíritu y así poder cuidar a sus hijas aun después de la muerte

Luego de la triste charla con su madre, Hinata se retiro de la habitación para dejarla descansar, al pasar por la puerta de Hanabi supo bien que ya se encontraba dormida, aunque era de esperarse ya que mañana tenían que ir a clases. Antes de dormir la peliazul quiso ver un rato las noticias mientras sus ojos se cansaban, no cabía duda que después de lo que hizo en las empresas Uchiha no había conseguido descansar bien en toda la semana, era agotador tener que fingir que todo esta normal y no sabes nada, cuando en realidad sabes demasiado, Hinata solo quería que todo pasara rápido y que su vida volviera a ser la de antes, no quería tener que cargar con su segunda personalidad toda la vida. Ya que después de todo, si la situación se terminaba, entonces Usagi también desaparecería, y volvería a ser la misma Hinata de siempre

La chica estaba a punto de dormirse en el sofá cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar, despertandola escandalosamente

Bueno, quien habla?- pregunto Hinata con voz somnolienta

Hina!, es Ino!, disculpa que te llame a esta hora pero...- La voz de su amiga sonaba entusiasmada y algo dudosa al mismo tiempo

Sucede algo malo Ino?!- pregunto la peliazul ya preocupada por el repentino silencio al otro lado de la linea

Al contrario Hina, sucedió algo increíble!- respondió por fin la rubia con voz decidida

Entonces que es?- Hinata se estaba comenzando a poner ansiosa, que era eso tan increíble que sucedió para que su amiga la llamara después de la media noche

Hinata... Se donde podemos conseguir el dinero para la operación de Hana-san!- respondió Ino sintiendo que estaba diciendo el más grande de los milagros

Pero Hinata, no le sucedía lo mismo, tan grande fue su impresión que dejo caer el teléfono y su rostro era de completo asombro...

Había una manera de salvar a su madre, mediante una operación...

Pero no tenia el dinero para pagarla...

Hasta ahora.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota Final:**

Bueno aquí esta el SEPTIMO capitulo de esta nueva historia amigos, espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen su comentarios

Bay bay hasta la próxima


End file.
